Medium
by dramaticsunlight
Summary: por que cuando crees que por fin el mundo te da el amor de tu vida, viene otra persona a destruir todo y ya no es lo que creias que era... ¿te gustaria ver fantasmas?
1. Capitulo 1

Gomeeeeeeeeennnn!!! Tanto k les prometi acabar esta historia a tiempo y no logre la meta (gomen gomen gomeennn!!) bueno es k no tenia ideas floreciendo ni nada tenia ideas pero para después d k se conocieran inu y kag pero no tenia idea de cómo hacer k se conocieran buaaaa( siempre me la paso llorando! TT) tenia la idea de k se conocieran en el entierro e iba a ser el primer contacto kag/fantasma pero creo k me arrepentí T-T vaya denme un sape por favor!! A lo mejor así escribo mejor jajaja bueno espero les guste k feo sumary puse (voy a cambiarlo xD aunk kreo k aunque lo cambie un millón de veces nunca quedare conforme jajajja buno primer capitulo creo k me quedo corto si esta muy corto díganme y lo alargo mas ;D todo por los lectores

Sumary:

Kagome Higurashi es una chica de 24 años de cabello negro y ojos chocolate con una niñez de los mas normal al menos para la gente que no sabia su secreto...

Kagome ve Fantasmas, almas suspendidas,almas en pena o como prefieran llamarlas desde que tenia memoria.

A los 18 años su padre murio y ella se hiso cargo de la empresa higurashi la empresa mas famosa de japon haciendo comerciales programas series y todo con respecto a la television junto con la ayuda de Daniel el amigo de la familia saco adelante a la empresa.

Kagome aun no comprende cosas sobre su "don" mas bien para ella la maldicion. ira descubriendo mas poderes sin proponerselo por la inquieta llegada del chico de ojos dorados Inuyasha ¿a caso es psiquica?... esta y mas cosas suscederan un pasado obscuro abunda en la vida de Daniel kagome lo descubrira?

Fantasmas,suspenso,drama,accion,comedia,romance,

illusiones,sueños,esperanzas,desilusiones,amor y amistad

El mismo diablo estara presente...

Capitulo 1

暗闇

(oscuridad)

Me llamo Kagome Higurashi crecí como una niña normal y soy ahora una joven normal, al menos… eso parece….

"**M**EDIU**M"**

Año 2007

Desde que recuerdo veo cosas que otros no ven, cosas que te harían temblar de miedo, Veo almas suspendidas, o como cualquier persona los llamaría: Fantasmas.

Desde pequeña tengo esta habilidad o mas bien para mi una maldición.

Vivíamos en Osaka, tuve una niñez como cualquiera pero, yo guardaba ese secreto con recelo pues no sabia como reaccionaria mi familia.

Ni mi madre ni nadie sabia de esto creían que eran amigos imaginarios lo que veía. A los 6 años mi mejor amigo era un fantasma un niño llamado horoshi con el único con el que platicaba lo quería mucho era el único de la escuela que sentia que me quería. Pero a los 8 años mi familia y yo nos mudamos a Tokyo para que mi papa se encargara mas de los negocios de la familia.y desde ese entonces no lo he vuelto a ver.

A los 13 me anime a decirle ese secreto que tenia guardado a mi mama al principio no me creyó decía que veía muchas películas y programas pero se lo demostré ¿Cómo? Con la ayuda de mi abuela ya se lo imaginan no? Mi abuela falleció cuando tenia 10 años y desde entonces me visita y me dice cada cosa jajaja y mas bromeábamos de lo que mi madre hacia de pequeña así que le dije

"mama te acuerdas que cuando tenias 10 años te subías encima de mi abuela casi saltando y empezabas a cantar como loca haciendo que le dolieran los oídos a todos?"

"hija como lo sabes?"

"la abuela me lo contó el viernes pasado"

"queeeeee!!?? Tu abuela esta muer.."

"muerta lo se, creeme que no pedí este don"

y segundos después vi. a mi mama en el suelo desmayada cuando despertó le pedí que no se lo dijera a mi papa aun pero espere tanto en decírselo que cuando me decidí el decírselo el murió en un accidente de auto cuando tenia 18 y nunca lo supo.

Aun no comprendo este don no se por que kami sama me lo ha dado tal vez encuentre el motivo tal vez no, nunca lo sabré hasta que este la respuesta en frente de mi ahora los únicos que saben mi secreto es mi madre, mi abuelo mi hermano sota y mis amigos sango y miroku.

-.-.-.-.

Un nuevo día!, en cuanto abro los ojos doy un salto para salirme de la cama me meto a bañar me arreglo y hago lo habitual, me lavo los dientes y en eso suena mi celular tal parece un mensaje…

"kag ven a mi casa a las 6 tu yo y miroku , películas palomitas no faltes!"

Suspiro recordando a mi amiga sango y a miroku. Ella inteligente bella y popular con los chicos, el un completo mujeriego y algo idiota pero los dos totalmente, locamente enamorados el uno del otro, a pesar de las negaciones y las golpizas proporcionadas por su amiga a el chico de trenza por intentar algo mas con ella.

Estoy lista para el trabajo ¿en que trabajo? en nada mas y nada menos que directora de la empresa mas importante de Japón con respecto a los medios publicidad, la empresa Higurashi si como escucharon! Higurashi fundada por el tatara tatara tatara… algo así… abuelo de mi padre. Como les contare mi padre murió cuando tenia 18 y murió sin saber mis habilidades especiales de ver a gente muerta y como les impresionara jamás e visto a mi padre tal vez por que este muy cómodo en el otro lado… yo que se tendrá sus razones .por eso yo manejo la empresa pues era mayor de edad y ya había cumplido con los estudios de publicidad de la preparatoria, así que saque a delante la empresa con la ayuda de un amigo de la familia de toda la vida Daniel un americano de 42 años que se mudo a los 15 a Tokio, Japón con su familia buscando un futuro mejor.

Miro la contestadora 3 mensajes, presiono el botón

_Hola habla a la casa de kagome higurashi por el momento no me encuentro deje su mensaje después del tono- _piiii

_**Kagome habla daniel hoy llega el nuevo vicepresidente así que no pienses llegar tarde es de mala educación y mas de la propia presidenta así que con cuidado te veo en la oficina**_

_**Kagome soy kaede pequeña trate de localizarte lo mas rápido que pude pero tenias apagado el celular y no contestabas en casa es urgente que llames es de vida o muerte así que llama…**_

_**Kagome soy de nuevo kaede por kami sama es urgente! Es sobre tu madre rápido no tardes en llamar-**_

Este último mensaje se escuchaba muy urgente y eso le daba muy mala espina tenia un mal presentimiento así que cogio el teléfono y marco con las manos temblorosas a su casa

_**Bueno **_—_** se escucho al otro lado de la línea**_

_**kaede que ocurre? Esta bien mi mama? Esta bien?...**_ —

_**Tranquila kagome es que.. Tu madre a enfermado**_—_** dijo kaede con voz apagada**_

_**y va a estar bien?**_ —_** dijo preocupada**_

_**el medico ya la a checado kagome… tu mama… esta muriendo..**_ —

Kagome dejo caer al suelo el teléfono sentia su cuerpo pesado su respiración cortada y lagrimas cayendo sin cesar por sus ojos chocolate sintió su cuerpo caer tratando de evitar caer al suelo se aferro a la mesita del teléfono pero eso no evito desmayarse vio todo negro y quedo inconsciente.

-.-.-.-

Kagome… kagome….

Esa voz se escuchaba tan lejana pero cada vez mas cerca regreso a la normalidad aun algo atontada por haber caído al suelo sintió que una persona de voz familiar la tenía abrazada

Que me sucedió?...

No lo se te tardaste 1 hora tarde en llegar a la oficina y me preocupe Ali que vine a ver si estabas bien y te vi. Desmayada—

Kagome trato de recordar lo sucedido y recordó la charla con kaede se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y fue por sus llaves del auto

Que pasa kagome—

Es mama… ella- kagome no pudo soportar más y abrazo a Daniel llorando desconsolada como si el mundo se acabara

No me asustes kagome que ocurre? —

Kaede me a hablado me dijo que mama esta muy mal… que se esta muriendo…Daniel no creo soportar perderla no quiero sentir lo que con mi papa no quiero… no otra vez…—

Tranquila kagome- sobo la espalda tratando de tranquilizarla— veras que todo estará bien, ahora mismo vamos a verla

Hai arigato Daniel— y ambos se encaminaron a el auto

-.-.-.-

La señora Higurashi estaba pálida como si estuviera ya muerta de vez en cuando tosia fuerte y se aclaraba la garganta como si eso evitara que tosiera aun más. Kaede entro como alma que lleva el diablo y poso en la mesita que estaba a lado de la cama una vasija de vidrio, remojo el trapo y se lo puso en la frente de la moribunda.

Señora Higurashi tiene que ir al hospital! —

Kaede he dicho que de aquí…— hizo una mueca de dolor y Tosió con mas fuerza—de aquí no me muevo presiento que este es el momento y solo me mantengo en vida para llegar a ver a mi hija.

Respetare su decisión pero que conste que mi opinión es la contraria señora—

La puerta del cuarto se abrió con tal ruido que kaede brinco del susto, kaede y la señora higurashi miraron a la pálida kagome detrás de la puerta en cuanto kagome recupero el aliento pudo hablar por completo

Mama— se abalanzo para poder abrazarla— no puedes… no puedes…

Kagome es hora de irme, solo esperaba a que vinieras y poder despedirme de ti—

Pero yo no quiero no quiero! — kagome sintió como las lagrimas empezaban a brotar y sentía su corazón romperse— mama que hay de mi! De sota! El abuelo! Por que eres tan egoísta! Aun no puedes marcharte te necesito sota te necesita apenas es una adolescente!

Lo se kagome pero kami así lo decide mira el lado positivo de las cosas como decía tu papa "cada experiencia es buena no importa…— kagome siguió el dicho

… que tan mala sea saca lo positivo y tira lo que no te servirá…"—

Kagome tira a la basura esas tristezas rencores y venganzas que eso no te servirá a demás vendré a visitarte ya vez que tu don no es tan malo como creías… cuida a tu hermano y reacuérdale que yo y su padre lo protegeremos desde haya arriba los quiero—

Pero…—

Kagome algún día nos volveremos a reunir en todos los sentidos con ustedes ya llegara el día… no es un adiós, es un hasta luego…—

-.-.-.-

2 día después…

Era una tarde nublada, era el funeral de la señora higurashi, todos se encontraban alrededor de la tumba, Sango, Miroku , el abuelo, sota, Daniel y varios amigos de la familia, el padre relatando unas oraciones para que el espíritu descansara en paz guiándola a la luz para llegar a kami.

Kagome, ella alejada de todos parada bajo la sombra de un árbol a pocos metros de la gente, con lentes oscuros evitando que vieran sus ojos enrojecidos de tanto llorar, un vestido negro, estrecho de la cintura y cayendo delicadamente por sus caderas.

Sango mira a kagome esta aislada del mundo pareciendo un figura de cera, lentamente se encamino a ella kagome noto su presencia y abrazo a Sango como si fuera su único hilo en la vida, en su vida.

No llores kagome— reconforto con voz dulce a kagome

No… puedo, sango como pudo suceder mi madre tenia una excelente salud no paraba era como un correcaminos nadie la podía controlar entonces por que paso esto de un día a otro, esto no esta bien—

Estas insinuando que alguien la…—

No lo se… por hoy no quiero pensar —

Entiendo…— sango se separo del abrazo —hoy tengo trabajo, pero no quiero dejarte so…

Sango, sango creo que podré vivir unas cuantas horas sin mi amiga— sonrió levemente kagome

Esta bien, pero es que también miroku…—

Sango! Puedo vivir unas horas sin ustedes creeme no me lanzare de un edificio, bueno, tal vez de un puente…— dijo kagome

Kagome! Estas loca! — grito histérica

Estoy bromeando, quiero estar con mi hermanito, me necesita demasiado no puedo ser tan egoísta—

Amiga egoísta tus… bueno es que siempre piensas primero en los demás! — suspiro sango— después de esto te quiero en unas buenas vacaciones desde los 18 trabajas sin descansar 6 años! Sin unas buenas vacaciones

Pero no puedo dejar la empresa! — se altero kagome al pensar la palabra vacaciones´

Ei, ei, no creas que dejare que deseches esta oferta tan rápido, estoy segura que Daniel y el nuevo vicepresidente aceptaran la idea— menciono sango con entusiasmo — yo y miroku te acompañaremos… oye seria buena idea un descanso de un año…

Ni lo pienses, una semana y se termina la discusión— dijo kagome con manos en jarra

Esta bien— suspiro resignada— bueno me tengo que ir

Arigato sango chan—

De nada kagome chan, Sayonara— se despidió y se fue jalando a miroku que se despedía casi a gritos de kagome sayonara kagome chan´

One-chan! — sota abrazo a su hermana— one-chan el abuelo dice que si quieres volver a casa

Claro, ten las llaves— dijo kagome al mismo tiempo que se las entregaba— suban al auto en seguida los alcanzo— sota asintió con la cabeza y fue con su abuelo que acababa de despedirse dolorosamente de su única hija.

Kagome camino a la tumba ya tapado, acaricio la fría piedra con las inscripciones.

Hasta pronto, no olvides que piensas visitarme…—sonrió— si no ya veras mama

-.-.-.-

Buenas tardes— kagome saludaba a todos los empleados como era su costumbre al iniciar un nuevo día en su trabajo. En cuanto vio a Daniel entre la multitud le llamo— Daniel! — el hombre ya mayor con canas en el cabello y barba pareciendo un casi a santa claus pero con la barba mas corta miro con desaprobación a kagome

Kagome! Que haces aquí —

A que mas a trabajar— kagome camino junto a Daniel al elevador a pesar de las miradas de reproche que le mandaba de vez en cuando el amigo de la familia— podrías dejar de mirarme así

Así como? —pregunto Daniel mientras oprimía el botón del ultimo piso

Como si fueras mi padre— kagome puso sus manos en las caderas con cara de regaño— se muy bien que debo esas vacaciones un descanso y bla bla bla.. Pero es que tengo que dejar todo arreglado y que además estamos en medio de una importante campaña a nivel internacional, y no me mires así en cuanto termine te juro que me voy una semana de descanso con mi hermanito y el abuelo aprovechando que esta por salir de vacaciones de la escuela — el elevador dio el anuncio de que se había detenido y habría las puertas — ahora tienes que presentarme al nuevo vicepresidente

claro vayamos de una vez — caminaron hacia la ultima oficina de la derecha Daniel toco y una voz varonil se escucho al otro lado de la puerta, Daniel abrió y con una sonrisa se dirigió a un chico que estaba trabajando en la computadora detrás de un escritorio negro— buenos días señor taisho

Buenos días señor — el chico de ojos dorados y cabello negro corto se levanto e hizo una reverencia —

Tutéame por favor — Daniel sonrió y el chico hizo lo mismo

Entonces también tutéeme — el chico miro curioso a la figura femenina que estaba detrás del fornido hombre

Inuyasha le presento a la señorita Kagome Higurashi, kagome el es Inuyasha Taisho— la muchacha salio de atrás del hombre y extendió la mano para saludar al muchacho y el recibió la pequeña mano con gusto

Mucho gusto señor Taisho— inuyasha observo con ahínco las facciones de kagome y ella hacia lo mismo sintieron una atracción mutua al instante pero kagome despertó a la realidad cuando escucho la voz inuyasha decir algo que la hizo sonrojar a pesar de tantas veces que se lo habían dicho "que linda y sexy es"

Que a dicho? — pregunto dudosa kagome inuyasha salio de su estado

Yo no he hablado….— respondió inuyasha extrañado

Y luego escucho la voz de Daniel pero este no movía la boca "que sucede" kagome se quedo boquiabierta debería estar soñando, si! Eso era no podía escuchar pensamientos seria mucho mas raro que ver fantasmas oh no! Más rara es?

Disculpen un momento— kagome salio nerviosa le faltaba el aire del solo susto de lo que había sucedido hacia unos segundos pero todo se torno mas extraño y espantoso cuando salio de la oficina escuchaba voces, los pensamientos de todos los empleados del lugar le provocaban jaqueca se tomo la cabeza entre las manos tratando de contener un gritillo de dolor todos la mirabas sus voces sus miradas la desesperación por callarlos a todos una mujer se acerco

Se encuentra bien señorita higurashi? Esta muy pálida—la empleada la miraba con preocupación y en ese instante vio frente a ella a Daniel

Kagome estas bien? — kagome gimió de dolor tratando de no desmayarse

No… me siento bien…— trataba de no pensar en el dolor, algo le llamo la atención al final del pasillo una nube negra se acercaba y lo mas extraño nadie la notaba ni siquiera la miraban

Akira Llama a un medico— ordeno Daniel

La nube se esfumo dejando ver una figura terrorífica un hombre de tez blanca ojos rojos y su cabello negro que reía malignamente kagome sintió esa presencia esa maldad que esparcía esa horrible criatura que con voz ronca y profunda dejo unas palabras en su cabeza que la dejaron helada de terror

"sientes el miedo apoderarse de tu cuerpo"

"qui..Quien eres?" — kagome se estremeció al sentir la mano de aquella criatura en su cara

"soy quien esta donde no puedes mirar, poderoso soy te daré la oportunidad de vivir al menos…. Por ahora cuídate que mis demonios te estarán acechando, recuerda mi nombre soy como lo llaman en la tierra lucifer pero llámame naraku ." — el malvado hombre acaricio su cara vajando a acariciar los hombros kagome no podía moverse — "ya veo por que eres tan nombrada en el cielo como en el infierno, es una lastima que se vaya a perder esta creación de dios pobre de tu kami que no podrá cumplir su misión de salvar a las almas perdidas, nos veremos después…. Kagome…"

El demonio desapareció y kagome temblaba de miedo en pocos segundos yacía desmayada en los brazos de Daniel.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Suspendida en la oscuridad….

_Donde estoy?..._

Siento tocar los pies en el frió suelo haciendo que instintivamente de un pequeño brinco y un pequeño gemido aun siento como si el viento pudiera hacer que en tan solo segundos volara por los cielos.

Mi vista mejora, ya no es esa oscuridad infinita miro el azul celeste del cielo irradia de tranquilidad cierro los ojos suspiro lentamente disfrutando del viento golpeando mi cara, escucho un sonido de viento cortándose como si un enorme ave estuviera frente a ella, habro los ojos me estremezco ante la imponente figura que hay frente a mi evitando caer por el pequeño salto que di extiendo los brazos, no se había fijado en donde había estado parada hasta ahora.

Fijo la vista al suelo estaba en la orilla de lo que parecía un precipicio, retrocedió dos pasos, aquella figura la miraba con curiosidad como si viendo sus ojos chocolate la conociera de toda la vida.

Qu-quien eres? — kagome miraba con algo de temor a la figura

Soy un ángel…— dijo aquel hombre poco peculiar de cabello rubio y ojos azul y de piel muy blanca

Un… ángel? — Dudo por unos segundos— esto es un sueño…

No, no lo es— aquel hombre que tenia el frente extendió unas enormes y blancas alas y ella retrocedió aun mas— no tengas miedo, que dios me a enviado a proteger a su mas preciado tesoro de las manos malvadas de el demonio

Esto no puede ser, debe ser un sueño— miro a todos lados buscando algo pero solo vio delante de ella, detrás de aquel ser celestial un castillo suspendido entre las nubes y definitivamente fuera de lo normal— si esto es cierto, que hago aquí… ¡no estoy muerta verdad!

No por supuesto que no. En la tierra no es fácil hablar solo si tu alma es suspendida como cuando duerme una persona somos capaces de comunicarnos fácilmente.

Esto es muy extraño, si has venido a comunicarme algo que es lo que quieres decirme tan importante como para que este aquí— kagome siguió mirando aquel castillo con gran admiración realmente aquel lugar le daba tranquilidad, esa tranquilidad que nunca había sentido jamás.

Es muy fácil. ¿Tienes una habilidad verdad? — kagome asintió con temor — pues nunca te has preguntado el por que tienes esa habilidad de ver a esas almas suspendidas? — la joven dio un chillido tratando de ocultarlo en una tosesilla y además volviendo a asentir con la cabeza— pues te daré la respuestas de cada una de las preguntas que realices a excepción de las que estén relacionadas con el futuro o un pasado inestable, comencemos pregunta…

Yo… hem… no se … por que veo estas almas? — pregunto aun dudosa

Es lo primero que te debe quedar claro. Hace 25 años dios miraba a la tierra veía como sufría la gente, como se mataba entre ellos con crueldad. Pero lo que le llamo la atención fueron esas almas, sentenciadas a la eternidad a vagar solitarias, con dolor y con temor al saber que no podrías cruzar aquel túnel hacia la luz por sus asuntos pendientes en la tierra, eso fue un golpe hacia dios que no podía hacer nada en la tierra por esas almas en pena, ya de por si tenia mucho que hacer por aquellas perdidas en vida. Así que planeo una estrategia haría nacer a una criatura tan pura que pudiera ayudar a aquellas almas adoloridas pero primero tenia que encontrar a la persona adecuada que diera a luz a la criatura que diera esperanza a la tierra entre esa maldad y sed de sangre. Así entre las nubes de su reino diviso a una joven pareja que se amaban tanto sin limites y restricciones, era el lugar, el hogar perfecto para esa pequeña creación de dios, tu madre y tu padre, así que extendiendo el un solo dedo dio vida dentro de el vientre de tu madre, emocionado y con gran ilusión dios mando un ángel guardián a que cuidara de ti al menos hasta que estuviera lista a saber la verdad de el por que de su su habilidad — el ángel se señalo con el dedo índice — estuve esperando este momento por 25 años el día en que nos viéramos o como diría correctamente me vieras a mi— kagome miro al ángel y le dio una tímida sonrisa — y pues aquí estas. Estas lista para saber el por que de esta habilidad, kami quiere que ayudes a esas almas en pena, se que tienes miedo, se que has evitado mirarlos y sobre todo se que estas mas asustada que en toda tu vida, pero no tengas miedo esas almas a pesar de cómo te hacen sentir son buenas solo buscan ayuda y por eso estas en la tierra por eso naciste esta es tu gran misión en la vida…

Escuchar a esas almas, ayudarlas con sus asuntos pendientes y guiarlas hacia la luz— susurro de forma mas para ella misma que para el ángel

Exactamente— sonrió y volando se paro a lado de ella cambiando su semblante a uno serio, miro el horizonte — lo has visto?

Que? — kagome le miro de forma interrogatorio

Al demonio mayor—

A… naraku? — pregunto la joven dudosa

Si, es un perverso, engaña y destruye no importa quien eres, es capaz de apuñalar a sus "amigos" — el ángel frunció el ceño tanto que parecía un puchero y kagome no resistió y soltó una risilla— por que ríes?

Es que pareció que hacías un puchero y me recordaste a mi hermanito—

A si, sota— el joven ángel puso su barbilla entre su dedo gordo y el índice dándole un aire de profesor examinando a un alumno—un chico muy inquieto ese chico hmmm un poco rarito…— kagome rió mas confiada

Rarito? — la verdad ese ángel le caía genial

Ja, si— siguió diciendo con el tono de voz de una persona que se la pasa criticando la opera— el otro día antes de que bajaras, me quede mirándolo estaba viendo caricaturas una llamada algo como mm… el hombre paraña.. No espera el hombre patraña…— kagome le miraba con algo de rareza hasta que capto el nombre de esa caricatura

Ah! El hombre araña— dijo con el dedo índice pegado a su mejilla y mirando el cielo como si hubiera visto la respuesta en el

Exacto! El hombre araña… canto todo y la canción del final extraño… bajaste y le cambio al fútbol hubieras visto la cara de asustado que puso fue tan cómico! — ambos rieron a carcajadas, el ángel miro que el sol hacia unas lindas luces color anaranjado, amarillo y algo de morado las nubes y grito con energía haciendo que kagome diera otro brinquito— mira la hora! — dijo señalando el cielo, kagome miro asombrada las luces resplandecientes maravillada con aquel lugar, inclino la cabeza a la derecha hasta topar su hombro como sabia que hora era? Bueno, después se lo preguntaría— se nos ha hecho tarde es mejor que regreses, cierra los ojos— kagome lo hizo pero recordó algo…

Oye! Como puedo hacer si tengo alguna duda? — el ángel la miro con ternura como si se hubiera acordado que su pequeñita había crecido

Muy fácil llámame, yo estaré siempre a tu lado aunque no puedas verme , que tonto! No te he dicho mi nombre, me llamo Seiichi, a si además te digo que a pesar de que puedes ver las almas tienes otras habilidades como soñar el futuro, el pasado y también lo que sucede en el presente, además de poder leer la mente cuando quieras eso si! Sin abusar pequeña kagome— le miro severamente como si fuera su papa regañándola.

Si! Sargento! —

Adiós pequeña grita si me necesitas— y no tardo kagome grito—que pasa! Todavía ni te vas

Je, je, je es que me da miedo duele irse? —

Te dolió venir aquí? —

No, pero es diferente irse a venir—

Pequeña si ni hiciste nada—

Lo se pero una nunca sabe verdad como dicen "mas vale prevenir…—

Que lamentar" no te va doler—

Lo juras? —

Lo juro! Ahora cierra los ojos— kagome obedeció sin rechistar, de pronto sintió como si se elevara y cayera por un tobogán.

----------

Por kami! Por kami! Por kami! — una chica de cabello castaño y ojos café salía del elevador apresurada casi corriendo con cara de preocupación esquivando las personas del lugar rogando a kami que no le hubiera pasado nada entro a la oficina sin siquiera tocar y corrió a donde dos señores mayores y un muchacho ojidorado se encontraban junto a una chica desmayada.

Se arrodillo para estar a la altura de su mejor amiga tomando con sus manos el rostro de la pelinegra desmayada.

Kagome! Santo dios…. Como sucedió Daniel? — la angustia de la chica florecía por cada uno de los poros de su piel.

No lo se… salio de la oficina la vi. Muy pálida así que la seguí se quedo petrificada con cara de terror y se desmayo en mis brazos — contesto el consternado señor . El doctor los miro con seriedad y comenzó a hablar

No encontré nada malo, esta pálida y temblaba pero físicamente no tiene nada lo mas lógico es que a sido sometida a mucha tensión y estrés y por lo que me han dicho su madre a acabado de morir Así que debe de estar demasiado agotada, lo mejor es que se de vacaciones descanse y se relaje por una temporada— el medico introdujo los objetos en su maleta negra típico de los doctores y se despidió amablemente de los señores y la señorita acabada de entrar y salio apresurado a la próxima consulta.

Le dije que descansara! Pero es tan testaruda y… — fue interrumpida por la voz de su amiga

Sango…— susurro kagome haciendo que sango diera un brinco — …. Deja hablar mal de mi, testaruda tu… ya vez me convenciste de tomar esas vacaciones… lo odio

Kagome! —sango se abrazo muy fuerte de su amiga que esta no tardo en tratar de sobrevivir al gran abrazo de oso

Sango… no puedo… respirar…— sango la soltó en seguida ruborizada

Gomen, gomen, gomen….— dijo la sonrojada sango dando exageradas reverencias, y kagome no pudo evitar reír— de que te ríes!

Es que jajaja tu cara jjajaj lo siento jajja — sango le dio la espalda enojada

Creo que ya te recuperaste muy pronto —los demás rieron al unísono — no veo lo gracioso! Me lleve un susto de muerte! al menos merezco una recompensa…

A si?, entonces creo que miroku estará bien dispuesto a dártelas mañana viernes por la noche en medio de una cena romántica con velas y todo…— sango sonrojada volteo y fulmino con la mirada a su amiga y a los demás que sonreían aun

Con ese ni a la esquina fíjate! —

OH! — kagome se hizo la ofendida y miro sus manos murmurando según para si misma— creo que miroku no le va a gustar esa respuesta y yo que puse la mitad del dinero si aceptaba… rayos! Mala inversión que mala soy con los negocios…. Merezco tener un sobrinito… madrina kagome higurashi no suena nada mal

Te voy a dar tu madrina si no te callas kag!! — sango se había puesto mas roja tanto que parecía un tomate

Esta bien me callo— kagome miro distraídamente a la enorme ventana de su oficina viendo el atardecer, sabiendo apenas el por que de aquellos colores en ese extraño lugar mas tranquilo y sereno que una iglesia, mientras que el joven de ojos dorados, su mejor amiga y el amigo de la familia conversaban ella no pudo evitar sentir gran gozo al saber su misio en la vida, el por que estaba allí, y el por que de sus habilidades no evito dirigir sus pensamientos a su ángel guardián aquel chico de cabello rubio, ojos como el cielo y alegre sonrisa…

Seiichi.

He decidido re-subirlo por que los capitulos eran mas pequeños que los ayudantes de santa claus jajja bueno, espero disfruten sus posasas y las grandes vacaciones de invierno!! Pues yo no buaaaaaaa!!! Solo por que reprobe matematicas! ¬¬ maestro de… jajaja bueno sin mas que decir

Los quiere Kagome 70

(les prometo que de ahora en adelante no subo hasta que sea al menos 10 paginas en word se merecen capitulos mas largos por supuesto! A si disculpen que no soy buena en ortografia y pues editar los capi. No se me da ops.)


	2. Capitulo 2

Bueno, bueno se me había olvidado decir que todos los capítulos van dedicados especialmente a Akane/Kagome participante de sgteam y bueno este fic que contendrá mi primer lemmon y ella dijo que es igual de pervertida que yo asi que xD se lo dedico con el corazón

GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS…

CAPITULO 4

"El misterio de Akemi"

-Bien empecemos… como saben, estamos realizando una campaña publicitaria muy importante, un comercial de televisión sobre un nuevo labial, este comercial es, como dicen en los periódicos "prometedor", así que no queremos desfachatez y escasa originalidad…- kagome miraba a cada uno de los ejecutivos, diseñadores y clientes con decisión -… bueno será mejor que empecemos, aun no tenemos una idea clara, pero nos basaremos en lo que el cliente pida, si es que tiene una idea en especial. – la chica miro al señor que estaba a tres sillas de su izquierda en la larga mesa de madera

Bueno, yo y mis asociados hemos pensado en que color de labial utilizaremos para el comercial y según nos basamos en encuestas de el color que prefieren las mujeres, hemos decidido que el rojo seria el ideal, puesto a que las mujeres se identifican con el, intenso.

-Rojo será señor Fujimoto- kagome miro decididamente a los demás- como es obvio este color representa la intensidad de la pasión de la mujer, y eso trataremos de enseñar al publico, la llama de la pasión.

Todos miraban expectantes lo que diría la chica, el chico de ojos dorados la miro intensamente sin poder apartar la vista de ella, le encantaba la dedicación que daba kagome en su trabajo, esta chica la estaba volviendo loco aunque hace solo una semana que la conocía, sentía una conexión con ella desde el primer instante en que la vio, aunque después de eso fue un mal día puesto a que se desmayo y al parecer sin causa alguna, y eso le preocupaba.

- señor Fujimoto ¿algún presupuesto limite?

-No para nada, gasten lo que quieran, eso si no exageren, todo con tal que este comercial no desilusione al publico y claro que haga que nuestras ventas suban como rayo, pero teniendo en cuenta que dirigirá la campaña señorita higurashi se que estamos en muy buenas manos- la chica sonrió de lo mas agradecida ante enorme halago

-eso no lo dude señor Fujimoto

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La chica de cabellos negros miraba con los ojos entrecerrados la pantalla de la computadora, apoyaba el codo en el escritorio, apoyando con su mano izquierda en la mejilla y la derecha en el ratón. Estaba realmente aburrida, llevaba horas esperando un rayito de luz que iluminara su trozo de cerebro que usaba para hacer la campaña, el tic-tac del reloj de madera circular se iba haciendo cada vez mas lejano y lejano, olvidando por completo el comercial, quedando en blanco y cerrando poco a poco los ojos sin poder evitarlo sintiendo cada vez mas pesado los parpados y se quedo dormida.

De repente estaba de pie, sintió el frió en los pies, miro hacia abajo estaba descalza ¡descalza! En que momento… miro con mas detenimiento los pies no eran suyos eran mas grandes y su piel era clara pero ¡no demasiado! Con sus manos palpo su vestimenta era una bata rosa pálido que le llegaba a las rodillas, miro sus manos del mismo color pálido que los pies, levanto la mirada a su derecha había un pequeño espejo a unos pasos de ella. Fue hasta ahí, se miro no era ella era una mujer de unos treinta años, con el rostro redondo y pálido, cabello castaño sus labios rojos como fresas y sus ojos grandes y negros implorando ayuda.

"ayúdame" dijo "ella misma" al espejo, un sonoro crujir de madera hizo que volteara a su izquierda donde hace unos momentos estaba.

Un hombre de cabello negro y ojos como el demonio la miraba de manera horrible, sintió su corazón latir pero al mismo tiempo como si este dejara de hacerlo.

"aquí estas corazón" – dijo el hombre con una sonrisa cínica en los labios, al menos debía medir mas de dos cabezas que ella, un tipo verdaderamente feo y alto.

"no me hagas daño, por favor" – imploro ella moviendo sus labios pero el sonido de su voz no era el de ella

"yo no quiero hacerte daño amorcito, pero si no obtengo lo que quiero tendré que tomarlo por la fuerza, me estas obligando a hacerlo" – el hombre se fue acercando mas y mas hasta tomar del blanco cuello de la mujer. Pero si ella no era esa mujer, por que sentía como si la ahorcaran a ella, por que sentía la adrenalina por sus venas.

Estiro su mano derecha hacia el espejo por el que se había mirado minutos antes y golpeo con este al hombre que soltó su cuello al instante, el hombre soltó un gruñido y antes de salir corriendo escucho lo que decía "maldita perra, veras cuando te alcance desgraciada".

¡Por dios!, no me puede estar pasando esto, no es real me quede dormida, si dormida , llego a cuestas a una fuente en al parecer estaba en el patio trasero, miro a todos lados buscando ayuda, gritando desesperada pero todo en vano parecía todo inútil, inútil… vaya moriría hoy? Por que dios es tan cruel, ella que no había hecho nada para merecer esto…, sintió como la jalaban de los castaños cabellos haciéndola caer al suelo y lastimarse el tobillo.

"maldita perra, creíste que te escaparías estupida inútil" – el hombre desgarro la bata de dormir y la ropa interior a pesar de estar en el jardín las grandes bardas con enormes árboles rodeándolos evitaba cualquier mirada intrusa, sintió su mejilla arder, sus piernas flaquearon, se apoyo en la fuente para poder levantarse no sin antes mirarse en el reflejo del agua estaba sangrada, lloraba y su mejilla le dolía a mares y por ultima vez la mujer le dijo "ayúdame, por favor!".

Sintió mas golpes proporcionados por aquel hombre insensible y cruel, sintió como abusaba de ella, cada palabra, cada cosa asquerosa y ruin que le decía al oído, ella no paraba de llorar, deseaba morir, no quería sentir ese dolor insoportable después fue llevadas a rastras hacia en interior de la casa la dejo sangrando en el piso, después de unos minutos escucho los pasos acercándose.

"este es tu fin, estupida" – el hombre le desgarro la garganta con un cuchillo que había traído de la cocina, vio oscuro, dejo de respirar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ah- con desesperación trago bocanadas de aire, tocando su cuello buscando una señal de sangre y heridas, pero no sintió nada abrió los ojos y en la oscuridad solo iluminaba la computadora diviso unos ojos dorados a pocos centímetros de ella- ¡¡no!! – kagome cayo de golpe de su asiento miro alrededor estaba en su oficina. Dios jamás había estado tan feliz de estar en su acogedora oficina.

Tranquila kagome, soy inuyasha- el chico la cargo hasta un sillón cerca del escritorio y la recostó, saco un pañuelo de su chaleco y limpio el rostro sudado a consecuencia de la "pesadilla" que había tenido- que te paso?, escuche gritos todos ya se habían ido entre a tu oficina estabas gritando trate de despertarte pero no despertabas.

¡Una pesadilla! – kagome sabia muy bien que eso fue mas que una espantosa pesadilla, pero no podía decirle al vicepresidente "a si he tenido un sueño, mas bien una predicción de cómo murió una mujer, ahora tengo que hacer descansar su alma en los brazos de kami pues un ángel me encomendó la tarea de hacerlo"¡OH si claro! Seguro que al día siguiente tendría que andar buscando otro vicepresidente y le apodarian "la loca" ¡no gracias! Secreto secretito hasta que sangito me ayude con su consuelito. Vaya que estupido sonó eso, bueno ni modo mañana vería que haría ¡por dios! esa mujer ¡no pudo ser mas directa! Vaya sarcasmo.

Debió ser horrible, como para que te pusieras así–

La más horrible que he tenido en toda mi existencia– suspiro pesadamente

Inuyasha se dirigió a la mesita en la que había un jarrón de vidrio con agua y sirvió en uno de los vasos que eran el juego del jarrón y mientras el joven hacia esto kagome lanzo un gruñido y unas palabras susurradas, y no muy santas a su angelito guardián, vaya que no contarle que tenia que revivir cada momento doloroso de las almas, ¡como pudo! Maldita sea ya vería en cuanto amaneciera lo degollaría, si, lentamente, una sonrisa de miedo se formo en sus labios, y se borro rápidamente al escuchar una voz varonil.

¿Decías? – Inuyasha la miro con sus ojos dorados desde donde estaba sirviendo el agua en el vaso

¿Yo?, nada nada…– la chica negó meneando exageradamente las manos con nerviosismo, inuyasha se acerco y le entrego el vaso de agua en las manos, pero por lo nerviosa que estaba kagome este cayo al suelo y se quebró regando el liquido transparente en el suelo– lo siento, lo siento– esta se agacho pero al tocar el vidrio se corto el dedo saliendo el liquido rojo de su dedo.

No pasa nada, te cortaste – inuyasha saco del traje un pañuelo blanco, rompió un pedazo de este y lo enredo en el dedo herido de la chica haciendo que se sonrojara.

G-gracias, disculpa las molestias que te he causado, ya sabes lo típico el estrés y todo lo demás…

Si, espero que se cuide mucho por que la he notado que esta muy mal y según el doctor debía de guardar reposo y por lo que veo– inuyasha señalo la computadora – es lo ultimo que ha estado haciendo verdad y según se la señorita sango por mas que intenta no la puede localizar y cada media hora me pregunta por usted

Kagome se sonrojo disimuladamente se levanto para servirse otro vaso de agua y después de unos grandes tragos y haber pensado en una buena estrategia de defensa comenzó a hablar.

Es solo que, Sango es muy controladora esta en su naturaleza el estar al pendiente cuando una persona querida esta en problemas o le sucede algo malo, no es mi culpa, y perdón por lo de Sango–

No pasa nada, me encanta saludar a Sango cada media hora, parece que a cada minuto de su vida le sucede cosas muy interesantes– kagome le miro de reojo y levanto la ceja

¿Cosas interesantes? ¿Cómo que? – Kagome regreso al sillón y se recargo buscando la postura más cómoda que pudo

pues, por ejemplo parece llevar una relación muy interesante con el joven llamado Miroku– inuyasha se quedo pensando en la escena que vio entre estos evidentes "tortolos" y que a pesar de que se gustan la chica siempre lo rechaza

si interesante y todavía me pregunto el por que aun no se han casado 70 veces y el mismo numero en divorcios, a pesar de todo parece toda una pareja de casados frustrados– kagome rió y acordándose de que no estaban precisamente en medio día dirigió su vista al reloj de su oficina, viendo que eran las doce se alarmo. – creo que es hora de irme, de seguro mi abuelo debe de estar preocupado, de por si estamos con los nervios de punta después de que… de, bueno tu sabes me regrese a vivir una temporada con mi familia. Espero que mi abuelo no haya hablado a sango por que luego no me la acabo

cierto, es muy tarde, también tengo que irme– Inuyasha ayudo a kagome a ponerse de pie ofreciéndole la mano y esta la recibió gustosa, empezando a sentir cada vez mas seguido esas mariposas que revoloteaban en sus estomago y esas extrañas pero nada incomodas sensaciones que estaba sintiendo por Inuyasha Taisho– ¿tienes auto? – inuyasha interrumpió el silencio que se había formado minutos antes

Si, obligada a aprender a manejar y a que no adivinas quien me obligo–

Para mí que ese nombre empieza con S y termina con ango–

Jajaja exactamente Sango, bueno será mejor irme, ¿trae coche? –

Si traigo auto, así que te acompaño al estacionamiento– inuyasha abrió la puerta y le indico a kagome que pasara primero, esta obedeció y siguiéndole Inuyasha cerró la puerta. Tomaron el elevador, en el transcurso no dijeron palabra alguna pero aun así no se sentían incómodos. Cuando el elevador se paro el el primer piso los dos salieron al mismo tiempo, como de costumbre Kagome se despidió del guardia y este igual le respondió.

Kagome llego a su coche estacionado más cerca que el de inuyasha, un auto BMW gris oscuro más pequeña comparada con la camioneta FUQI negra de inuyasha.

Bueno hasta aquí llego– Kagome le dedico una sonrisa y comenzó a abrir el auto– muchas gracias, perdona por darte tantas molestias

No fue molestia, cuando se te ofrezca te despierto de tus pesadillas–

Gracias– Kagome se sonrojo y dando una reverencia se despidió del joven de ojos dorados que no dejo de mirarla hasta que su auto de desvaneció en las oscuras calles de Tokio.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome estaba en el auto muy concentrada en el camino, hasta que sonó su celular, apresurada contesto el insistente timbre con la melodía " you´re beautiful " a todo lo que daba, melodía que su abuelo que casualmente había visto el video cuando sota veía MTv cosa que lamentablemente se arrepentía, desde ese día su abuelo se obsesiono con la canción y agrego a todos los celulares el mismo tono y ordeno que si se enteraba que lo quitaban se suicidaría o mejor dicho se lanzaría al mar como lo hacia su ídolo james blunt al final del video.

**Bueno–**

_KAGOME! – la chica tuvo que apartar el oido del auricular asustada por el gran grito que dio la chica al otro lado del aparato de comunicación_

**Ohu! Sango! ¿No podrías bajar el volumen? –**

_Bajar el volumen… ¡bajar el maldito volumen!! –_

**Si bajar como lo dices tú "el maldito volumen" –**

_¿Y todavía te atreves a hacer bromitas?, jovencita! Estábamos preocupados,¡te busque en todas partes! En tu casa, en el trabajo, donde comes, donde vas a divertirte, al hospital, a la policía, ¡¡hasta al manicomio!! –_

**¡¡Manicomio!! ¿Crees que estoy perdiendo la cordura? –**

_¡¡No!! Solo que…–_

**Pues fíjate que estoy mas cuerda que todos ustedes unidos esta bien… gracias por todo el maldito apoyo, cada día mi vida se torna mas desagradable así que no necesito a otra persona mas que no creerá en mi, que no me apoyara, que se ira lejos de mi, esta bien!! Largate no te necesito, no necesito a ¡nadie en esta vida!, dios se puede ir al demonio! ¡Me esta arruinando! Así que aquí no aplica el dicho de "aprieta pero no ahorca" por que estoy ¡a punto de morir! ¡A segundos de estar asfixiada por completo! ¡Sabes lo que se siente tener este maldito don y me arruine la vida! ¡Por mi todos váyanse al infierno! – kagome haciendo mucha mas énfasis agrego– y tu también seichii!!**

_No puedes maldecir y mandar al infierno a un ángel kagome y menos al mismo dios, no te estamos dando la espalda,¿calmate esta bien?, se que no puedo estar en tus zapatos pero al menos se como me sentiría si me ocurriera a mi, me sentiría igual o peor que tu, pero esto es solo una misión, a eso viniste a la tierra, cuanto daría yo por saber en que soy útil aquí._

**¿Sabes algo sango? Hoy me quede dormida en la oficina, por eso no me encontraste, tuve una visión del pasado, una mujer asesinada cruelmente y yo… no solo lo veía... yo era esa mujer…–**

_Kagome tu…–_

**Sentí la agonía, el dolor, todo y tenia tanto miedo por primera vez en el mundo me sentía sola encerrada en un cuarto sin ventanas ni puertas en la nada–**

_Pero esos sentimientos eran de la mujer, no tuyos tu no estas sola nos tienes a nosotros, a tu abuelo, a sota, a mi y a miroku y por lo que e visto a inuyasha también–_

**¡Sango! –**

_Pero ese es otro tema que discutiremos después ¡picarona!, ahora vuelve a tu casa en la mañana platicamos–_

¡**No! Sango tengo miedo de cerrar los ojos–**

_No tengas miedo, descansa y si tienes otra pesadilla llama a seichii, ¿hi? –_

**¡hi!, gracias sango buenas noches y perdón por mi ataque repentino–**

_No pasa nada, te quiero amiga–_

**Yo también chao–**

_Chao! –Y ambas colgaron._

Cada una se dirigió a diferentes sueños en los brazos de Morfeo, despegándose de sus realidades, esperando un día mejor para el día de mañana. Junto a la luna sus espíritus flotaron por el cielo, donde millones de estrellas se encontraban, visitando todo el mundo, transportándose en el medio mas barato, rápido y hermoso en el que una persona puede subir. El tren de los sueños les esperaba.

&&&&&&&&&&&

De nuevo amanecia la ciudad de Tokio, era la hora en que las personas hospedadas en la gran ciudad cambiaban de turno, iban a la escuela, despedian a sus hijos en la escuela con un delicioso almuerzo en manos una mochila con su contenido escolar y una gran sonrisa en los labios esperando saludar a sus amigos, chismorrear sobre lo sucedido en las vidas de los demás y pues saludando al chico o chica por el que se morian de amor, un amor adolecente.

Kagome!!– sota brincaba en la cama de su cansada hermana, que solo gemia del dolor– Kagome! Kagome! Kagome! Kagome!!

Sota higurashi!! – la joven con ojos chocolate brinco en su ya desesperado grito de piedad

Si!! – el niño/adolecente bajo de la cama y junto sus manos como una señal de su "angelical" inocencia

S-O-T-A!!! si no me dejas dormir… te descuartizare, te golpeare y metere tu ropa a lavar y la planchare! –

Eso no es malo! – el muchacho solto un bufido y le hizo una mueca burlona a su ya histerica hermana

Por supuesto que si…– Kagome solto una risotada maligna para proseguir hablando– si no te quito la ropa

Sota cambio su gesto a uno muy asustado y salio corriendo y gritando a su abuelo que kagome queria meterlo a exprimir a la lavadora. El abuelo hecho una cargcajada y entrando al cuarto de Kagome le dijo.

No creo que sea bueno traumar a tu hermano Kagome–

Yo opino lo contrario, siempre es lo mismo! Me despierta gritando como un salvaje, sabias que cuando uno duerme se desprende el alma del cuerpo y cuando a uno lo despiertan asi por eso se siente horrible el alma regresa al cuerpo demasiado a prisa–

Vaya, vaya has decidido leer esos libros de espiritus y cosas asi? – el abuelo la miro inquisitivamente

No… es que un angelito me lo conto– Kagome rio nerviosa

Un angelito? Que ingenio los del los chicos de ahora– el abuelo le aviso que el desayuno estaba listo y que bajara a desayunar y se retiro tarareando su cancion favorita (saben a cual me refiero verdad?) y Kagome hizo una mueca de cansancio, otra vez la maldita cancion!.

Kagome se puso a pensar en lo que le dijo a su abuelo "un angelito" no es del todo falso verdad? Por supuesto que eso no es mentir, aunque decir la verdad a medias no es verdad decir la mentira a medias no es mentir, vaya, suspiro abochornada, se esta complicando mas la vida ella sola diciendo tantas babosadas.

Es que la verdad , no tenia el valor de contarle a su familia sus recientes sucesos que habia tenido, su contacto con el otro mundo no solo haya arriba si no que tambian de abajo.

Y hablando de haya abajo, no sabia que tramaba naraku pero estaba segura que esta calma seria la tormenta después, como odiaba aceptarlo pero, sango y seichii tenian razon que es bueno saber mi mision que nunca haberla encontrado…

Sin mas que pensar bajo con su pijama aun puesta a desayunar con su amada familia rodeandola, disfrutando cada momento con ella, sip asi debe de ser disfrutar la familia era su mejor elixir al dolor de tener ese don.

&&&&&&&&&&&

miroku! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te pases de listo? – sango estaba furiosa frente un miroku molido por la cachetada,obsequio de su bella sango

pero sangito– Miroku hizo un berrinche y se cruzo de brazos como si fuera un pequeño niño castigado

si te pasas de listo otra vez! Te juro que te lanzo el escritorio, y no lo estoy diciendo en forma figurativa! – miroku trago saliva y espero un milagro para safarse de otra regañda. Es que esta mujer no entendia lo debil que se ponia ante ella, la forma en que su mano se mueve de forma involuntaria para alcanzar el "objeto" deseado?.

En que esta mujer no sabia que su mano tiene VIDA PROPIA! Maldita sea sus debilidades gracias a la herencia familiar de elogiar bellas damas y a veces solo… a veces propasarse un poquitito, y que por cierto ahora solo le gusta propasarse con su sensual Sango Taijija.

Y de pronto aparecio su milagro, saliendo del ascensor con su traje de oficina negro aun por el luto, Kagome saludaba a todos como usualmente lo hacia y caminaba hacia su oficina.

Kagome! Que gusto verte amiga del alma, pedacito de sol, bella flor en invierno…– y antes de que Miroku pudiera seguir con sus sobrenombres tan peculiares, Kagome interrumpio

Ahora que quieres miroku? – Kagome lo miro interrogatoriamente y este hizo la cara de ofendido mas falsa que los lloriqueos de las protagonistas de novela, entonces Kagome le fulmino con la mirada y el hablo en susurro– salvame de ya sabes quien

Kagome comprendiendo a su amigo, y viendo que inuyasha pasaba por ahí lo llamo con un "señor Taisho" este volteo y camino hacia los dos amigos.

Señor Taisho, devido a las circunstancias que rodea a Miroku este requiere de ayuda rapida a una inesperada pero urgente salida de un posible tragico final y requiriendo que no haya sangre por que estas manchan la alfombra y son dificilies de quitar, asi en ese trato nos beneficiaremos todos Miroku no tendra un horrible final, la compañía se ahorraria los gastos de la alfombra y los medicos o mas el forense y el funeral y ademas el conserje se ahrrara el trabajo de limpiar tal atrocidad y no queremos dejar traumados a todos los trabajadores verdad?... que me dice? – ambos hombres se quedaron perplejos y cuando inuyasha pudo hablar le contesto.

Cieto.. cierto beneficioso para todos, asi que señor acompañeme a mi oficina – y ahora si elevando la voz para que lo oyera Sango– es requerida! Su asistencia a un asunto que esta pendiente, hay que hacer los graficos de precios ya saben venta y gasto muchas cosas aburridas

Miroku e Inuyasha se retiraron con una chuza en su marcador. Si ambos ganaron algo Miroku como es obvio no morir dolorosamente aunque sango le advirtió que no se salvaria de esta e inuyasha una mas de esas sonrisas de Kagome que tanto le gustaban

Justo y limpio asi son los tratos.

Y mas si es para no destrozar la amada alfombra….

End the chapter 2 :P

Listo calisto!

Vaya hay que amar a las alfombras eh! U

Con mucho amor, para sgteam. com , y especialmente para ti akane/kagome por ser igual de pervertida que yo -

Por muchas alfombras… (dije alfombras xD) capitulos, si capitulos mas…

Bueno en que hace daño tener mas alfombras xD

Kagome 70


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

"El misterio de Akemi"

Segunda Parte

Kagome estaba de nuevo en un sueño, pero esta vez estaba frente la casa que antes había soñado pero por dentro, miro el número y volteo a ambos lados tratando de ver el señalamiento de la calle hasta que por fin pudo localizarlo.

Escucho un auto se paraba detrás de ella y volteo para ver quien era, se sorprendió al ver aquella mujer de su sueño anterior, aquella que murió de una horrible manera, en manos de un ser despreciable.

La mujer atravesó el pavimento, yendo por el camino de cemento que guiaba a la casa, cuando llego a la puerta la mujer volteo hacia ella y le hizo una seña para que entrara a la casa, en ese instante despertó.

Kagome estaba con la cara tendida en el escritorio, volteo a ver el reloj responsable del tic-tac insistente. Apenas era la una y quince y de nuevo se quedo dormida, al menos eso había repuesto lo que no había dormido en la noche por el terrible sueño.

Trato de recordar la dirección de su sueño y con su bolígrafo la anoto en la hoja más cercana que tenia y a paso decidido se dirigí a la salida de su oficina esperando resolver ese misterioso asesinato.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&66

Lo siento Sango, no he visto a Miroku por aquí- dijo ya la cansada secretaria de Kagome por enésima vez consecutivamente

¿Estas segura Natsumi? – dijo Sango poniendo cara de preocupación

Sango si estaba segura hace dos minutos ahora más que nunca lo estoy- suspiro resignada, pero milagrosamente como si el cielo la rescatara apareció Kagome que estaba saliendo de su oficina- ¡mira! Pregúntale a Kagome de seguro ella sabe mas que yo sobre donde esta Miroku- la muchacha por dentro gritaba victoria al ver que Sango se retiraba para alcanzar a Kagome antes que subiera al elevador.

Por otro lado, Kagome esperaba inquieta que se abriera el elevador, en cuando escucho el pitido y las puertas abrirse, se adentro en el.

Sango apareció ante ella con una cara que espantaría a mil demonios, no por nada era descendiente de una legendaria familia de guerreros los famosos "Taijiya" que marco sus inicios en el Japón Feudal.

Kagome! – esta nombrada dio un brinco a tal inesperada reacción de la castaña- tu ocultaste a Miroku! Ahora ¡aparéeselo! – la chica se adentro al elevador junto con Kagome y las puertas se cerraron detrás de ella dejando a las chicas solas para conversar.

¿¡Yo!? – Kagome se señalo a si misma con una falsa cara de inocencia y su amiga se desespero

¡Kagome chan! Eres mi amiga no puedes traicionarme…-

Traición se escucha muy feo Sango, digamos que fue un corto tiempo cambie de bando, pero fue MUY cortito

Pero por ese MUY cortito tiempo no le podré dar su merecido a ese pervertido, solo bueno para hacer sus libidinosas cosas- Kagome presiono el botón del primer piso y siguió con la conversación

¡Vamos Sango! Sabes que a veces no puede controlarse…-

No KAGOME! No me digas que le crees esa historia de "mi mano tiene vida" eso es poco lógico ¡y muy surrealista! –

Bueno eso si, pero dale una oportunidad, solo… mantén distancia, activa un escudo que no pueda traspasar y veras que no es tan mala su maldición- en cuanto escucharon que se abrió las puertas del elevador salieron, Sango confundida sobre estar en el primer piso le pregunto a Kagome

¿A donde vas Kag? –

Tengo que… hem… un asunto fueras- por supuesto aun no le diría a Sango, aun no por que esto tenia que hacerlo sola y si le decía a su amiga esta daría la batalla con tal de que no fuera- sabes que de nuevo me estoy mudando a mi apartamento y pues tengo que llevar mis cosas y todo eso…

¿No quieres que vaya y te ayude? – dijo muy tranquila la castaña

¡No! – Kagome se exalto, y al ver la cara asustada de su amiga trato de poner la cara mas fresca que pudo- digo… dejo mis cosas y todo, y que tal si saliendo vamos al supermercado y me ayudas con las compras, ¿si?

Cl...Claro, hai- Sango miro aun confundida como Kagome salía casi corriendo del edificio, y con cara de bingo empezó a gritarle a Kagome sus sospechas, – ¡¡¡Kagome chan!!! ¡¡¡Deja de tomar tanto café!!!

Si, lo mas seguro era que fuera la cafeína, a TODOS les pasa. Y caminando alegre por su reconciliación con su best friend y pensando en el consejo de su sabia amiga (vamos que todos nosotros creemos que nuestros amigos son mas sabios que Mioga, haposai y el Dr. tofu juntos sin olvidar al Dr. House :P como amo esta serie xD).

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome subió a su camioneta y la encendió aun pensando en que tenia que acabar este misterio las de ya. Manejando más rápido que pudo se dirigió a su destino final.

Sin saber aun que era observada por demonios y también que este seria literalmente su destino final.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡Señor Taisho! ¡Jefe, jefe! –la esbelta secretaria irrumpió en la oficina de inuyasha haciendo un gran escándalo

¿Que ocurre Yoko? ¿Por qué esas formas de entrar? – inuyasha la miro algo enojado por interrumpirlo cuando estaba trabajando

Lo…. Siento…. es que- que- yo yo…– Yoko se veía bastante asustada y pálida

A ver Yoko, respira y habla, respira y habla– inuyasha se lo repitió pues parecía que esa mujer ni respiraba

Señorita Higurashi…. ¡Noticiero… canal 87… accidente! – Yoko agito las manos con desesperación e inuyasha palideció ante esto, corrió a la televisión de su oficina y con el control remoto la prendió y cambio el canal.

La conductora estaba dando la nota y al lado de ella un recuadro de la una fotografía de Kagome sonriendo como le encantaba. Trato de concentrarse en el informe y al escuchar lo que decía se quedo estático sin poder moverse.

_Y de últimas noticias… se ha encontrado un coche BMW gris oscuro, que a chocado en la carretera. Aun no se ha sabido el paradero de la conductora que es la señorita Higurashi Kagome la hija del famoso empresario Higurashi (Q.E.P.D.)._

_Se cree que es un secuestro, pero según informes de la policía este no da señales de ser un secuestro, así que creemos que la señorita a sobrevivido pero no aparece así que se ha iniciado una misión de búsqueda para localizar a la famosa empresaria._

_Esperando como siempre, que este segura y sin heridas. Estaremos al tanto de este suceso extraño y les decimos a familiares y amigos que esperamos que encuentren a esta hermosa chica sana y salva._

_Esto es todo… nos vemos a la próxima Japón._

¡Señor Taisho! ¿Se encuentra bien? – la secretaria meneo la mano delante de el rostro de inuyasha esperando señales de vida de su jefe

En ese instante Sango entro a la oficina gritando como histérica, primero le ordeno a la secretaria que saliera y esta salio corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

¡.Inuyasha.! – Sango grito con potencia haciendo que el ensoñado hombre saliera de el trance en el que había entrado– algo grave… y cuando digo grave es GRAVE le a pasado a Kagome y necesito encontrarla ¡.AHORA.!

Lo se…– susurro el preocupado hombre– no viste algo raro en ella…

Pues ahora que lo dices… si, muy extraño– Sango puso todo su autocontrol en juego y siguiendo con el inhala y exhala que Kagome le hace practicar cada vez que pierde la paciencia– le hable y le reclame que escondiera a Miroku, bajamos en el elevador, yo ni cuenta me di que iba al primer piso... ¡y es que estaba tan enojada!, bueno… bueno… a lo que iba, cuando me di cuenta le pregunte a donde iba… dijo que se mudaba de nuevo a su apartamento, le sugerí que le ayudaba, me grito que no y después hablándome bien dijo que iríamos al supermercado después ¡.y se fue hecha una loca.! ¡.Que estupida soy.!

Tranquila Sango, no es tu culpa veremos que hay en su oficina y si nos da una pista de su paradero– Sango asintió y juntos se encaminaron a la oficina de Kagome con la esperanza de que apareciera.

En cuanto llegaron, claro no sin antes evitar a medio mundo que preocupada preguntaba por Kagome. Inuyasha se dirigió al escritorio buscando alguna pista, Sango hacia lo mismo pero sin éxito, ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y se miraron aun mas alarmados.

¡.no hay nada.! – grito Sango de nuevo con su descontrolado humor

Tampoco yo– inuyasha se sentó esperando que se le pasara el ajetreo se quedo mirando los papeles del escritorio cuando noto un bolígrafo fuera de lugar.

Sobre las hojas de maquina, con ilusión tomo un lápiz y con un suave movimiento lo paso sobre el papel, viendo el hundimiento que había, o sea que un papel arriba había sido escrito, gracias al lápiz descubrió la dirección y triunfante se dirigió a Sango.

¡.Bingo.! E encontrado una dirección, estoy seguro que Kagome esta ahí– Inuyasha le dejo mirar el papel a Sango y esta se sorprendió

La carretera, donde choco Kagome… da hacia esa dirección, así que también estoy segura– Sango sonrió y dirigiéndose a su compañero prosiguió– vamos por ella

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome miraba con decisión la casa que tenia en frente, con el seño fruncido y una mueca se dirigió sobre el camino de cemento que había entre los largos pastos que parecía que tenían años sin podar, con los sentimientos en la garganta y el corazón inquieto, toco el timbre pero después de eso… nada, giro el picaporte y para su sorpresa la puerta estaba sin llave.

Con la respiración agitada y su cuerpo empezando a temblar entro a la casa, miro el largo pasillo ese mismo que el de su sueño, temerosa retrocedió un paso, pero pensó en aquella alma, segura que estaba allí, encerrada como un preso en la cárcel.

Camino a paso lento por el pasillo, cuando llego al espejo se miro viendo que no era un sueño, que era ella misma la que estaba allí y no la mujer de la otra vez, con algo de duda empezó a llamar, para ver si había alguien ahí.

¿h.hola? ¿Hay alguien aquí? – Kagome al pisar demasiado fuerte, sintió el dolor de su tobillo, se agacho para sobar su tobillo y maldiciendo a Naraku por el percance que tuvo hace unos momentos.

**FLASH BACK**

La chica miraba para ambos lados de la carretera buscando una señal de que iba por el camino correcto, esperando esto comenzó a escuchar pequeños susurros, sintió escalofríos recorrer su espina dorsal haciendo que moviera sus hombros inquieta.

_Kagome… Kagome…_–

¡Que rayos! – la pelinegra miro a su alrededor tratando de averiguar el origen de los escalofriantes susurros, las voces fueron bajando el tono hasta que ya no se escucho nada, suspiro aliviada, bajo un poco mas la velocidad esperando que se le pasara el susto.

Con una de sus manos movió el espejo para ponerlo en una posición correcta, al regresar su vista a la carretera el medio de esta se encontraba la sombra de un hombre, tratando de esquivarlo perdió el control del auto haciendo que este choque con uno de los muros.

Sintió como si su cabeza fuera partida en dos, trato de enderezarse percibiendo un dolor en el cuello que iba en aumento haciendo que la chica gritara de dolor, su mano derecha toco la herida de la frente haciendo una mueca de desagrado, levanto la mirada tratando de encontrar el espejo hasta que pudo detectarlo, miro su rostro sangrando y una cortada en el labio inferior.

Miro por el espejo la parte trasera del auto viendo ese mismo hombre sentado en el auto mirándola de una manera espectral, haciéndola temblar

_Kagome…_–

¿Qui.quien eres? – kagome puso lentamente su mano para abrir la puerta en cuanto se diera la oportunidad

_Me mando un amigo, es alguien inolvidable… naraku_– el hombre emitió un tipo de siseo como el de una víbora. Kagome abrió la puerta cuando nombro a naraku y empezó a correr a pesar de su adolorido cuerpo.

_¡No escaparas! – _aquel hombre saco una especie de látigo de su brazo y agarro con brusquedad el tobillo de la chica haciendo que esta gritara de dolor, el jalo del látigo acercándola mas hacia el.

Kagome con lágrimas en los ojos pidió mentalmente ayuda divina, esperando que apareciera su ángel de la guarda.

¡.Seichii.! – kagome aguanto lo mas que pudo para no desmayarse el medio de la carretera y con un demonio acompañándola

Ahí, cuando perdió la esperanza una luz celestial la cegó por unos instantes y ante ella apareció la figura imponente de Seichii con las alas extendidas y suspendido del suelo.

Kagome corre y ve a ayudar a esa alma en pena–

No puedo dejarte aquí– Kagome miro a su ángel con preocupación y el ángel se enterneció

No te preocupes, soy un ángel, ¡ve ya! – Dijo Seichii al mismo tiempo que esquivaba los látigos del hombre, kagome asintió y salio corriendo en dirección de la misteriosa casa

**FIN FLASH BACK**

Kagome se levanto y mentalmente agradeció a su ángel la ayuda en ese momento de crisis. Un sonido interrumpió sus pensamientos al parecer venia de arriba, cuando comenzó a subir las escalera e iba a la mitad los vidrios se empezaron a romper, por instinto Kagome se agacho protegiendo su cabeza, cuando dejo de romperse los vidrios se levanto y siguió subiendo las escaleras.

¿Hola? ¿Hola? Me llamo kagome e venido a ayudarte– la chica llego al segundo piso y comenzó a escucharse murmullos, con la ya antigua experiencia con los murmullos le temblaron las piernas, pero eso si, no iba desistir de su cometido, ya había llegado demasiado lejos como para que el miedo le ganara la partida, y como dicen "el miedo no anda en burro", ante sus pensamientos se reprimió a si misma, ¡como que burra! ¡Ha! ¡Jamás! Eso lo juraba por la mano maldecida de miroku.

Camino sigilosamente por el pasillo, trato de distinguir algo pues empezaba a oscurecer, con el tacto de sus manos se guiaba para no tropezarse con algo.

_Ayúdame…_– se escucho la voz de aquella mujer

Lo haré… ¿donde estas? – Kagome miraba, ya acostumbrada a la oscuridad pudo ver las puertas de los cuartos de la casa

_Aquí… por favor… ayúdame…_– la pelinegra se dejo guiar por la voz de la chica, descubrió que venia del ultimo cuarto a su izquierda, con la mano en el picaporte se puso a reflexionar si abrir o no la puerta que tenia en frente, soltó un suspiro de decisión y giro el picaporte con lentitud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¿Ya mero llegamos?–

No– susurro Inuyasha

Después de unos cuantos minutos se volvió a escuchar la voz de la castaña

¿Y ahora? ¿Ya llegamos? – pregunto insistente mientras se movía inquieta en el asiento del copiloto

No, ya te dije cuando te diga que ya es que ¡ya! ¿Llegamos, esta bien sango?– Inuyasha respiro de manera honda y de golpe para exhalar mas lentamente.

Sango miro a Inuyasha algo asustada por la reacción del chico pero aun con su cara de ¿ya llegamos? Que le fastidio en todo el camino.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

La pelinegra estaba parada frente aquel espíritu, se veía muy demacrada, como si el ataque del hombre estuviera aun presente en el… podría decirse cuerpo de esa mujer.

E venido a ayudarte– le aclaro Kagome al espíritu

Lo se… te llame en sueños, esperando que vinieras y veo que lo hiciste no sabes cuanto te agradezco esto que estas haciendo por mi– el espíritu le sonrió y prosiguió a hablar– estoy sufriendo mucho, no e encontrado la luz que me guiara al otro mundo, y gracias a eso debo sufrir el mismo sufrimiento cada noche el día de mi asesinato, como vez estoy muy cansada y eres mi ultima esperanza…

Esta bien, te ayudare y eso no significa que sea la ultima esperanza como me dices, simplemente tengo que ayudarte con tus asuntos pendientes, ¿tienes alguno? – pregunto algo curiosa Kagome

Ahora que lo pienso, si, tengo un asunto pendiente como vez esta casa esta abandonada, por la simple razón que mi testamento no a aparecido, y me sentiría en paz si lo entregaras por mi– la chica señalo debajo de si misma y Kagome se confundió

¿Es aquí?, no veo nada–

Para aparecerlo tienes que dar un golpe firme a la madera, esta floja– Kagome le dio el golpe y la madera se rompió con facilidad– ¿te puedo pedir un segundo favor?

Claro lo que quieras – dijo la pelinegra mientras afirmaba con su cabeza

Diles a la policía, el nombre de el hombre que me mato, estos iniciaran una reunión de pruebas para poder culparlos, el hombre se llama Takato Fuijita, el era mi ex era muy controlador y celoso por eso mismo lo deje y el al sentir que no consiguió lo que quería, que era acostarse conmigo, decidió matarme esa noche, el muy tonto dejo sus huellas con el cuchillo que me mato y dejo la ropa ensangrentada guardada en debajo de su casa, no le des la oportunidad de ocultar la evidencia por favor–

Lo haré, no te preocupes ahora ve hacia la luz– Kagome vio una luz aparecer y la chica antes de entrar en el Kagome la llamo– ¡oye! ¿Cómo te llamas?

¡Ah! Perdón lo olvide me llamo Akemi Okawa, muchas gracias de nuevo Kagome–

De nada, fue un placer conocerte Akemi– Kagome hizo una reverencia y Akemi la imito, a paso lento fue acercándose a la luz hasta que desapareció.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

¡¡¡Inuyasha!!! –

¡¡¡QUEEEEEEE!!! – Grito ya con la paciencia colmada

¡¡¡Ya llegamos!!! – siguió la castaña Sango

¡¡¡Ya llegamos!!! – afirmo Inuyasha

¡¡¡Que bueno!!! – grito sango

¡¡¡Por que seguimos gritando!!! –

¡¡¡ ¿Yo que se?!!! – respondió Sango, caída estilo anime de parte de inuyasha.

Inuyasha se estaciono en frente de la casa y dirigiéndose a Sango le dijo

Será mejor que te quedes aquí, voy a buscar a Kagome– el chico abrió la puerta del auto pero cuando estuvo con un pie fuera escucho a Sango reclamarle

¡Yo no me quedare aquí! – mas parecía un berrinche de un niño de 5 años que una exigencia de un adulto en todos sus cabales

Te quedas aquí, ¿esta bien? – Inuyasha la fulmino con la mirada, retándola por si se atrevía a moverse de su sitio y esta le regreso la mirada algo insegura

Esta bien, pero eso si, si no regresas en determinado tiempo voy por ustedes y ¡les jalo las orejas! – Inuyasha respiro hondamente y le afirmo con la cabeza

Esta bien– el chico bajo por completo del auto y lo mas rápido que pudo entro por la puerta sin anunciar

Lo primero que vio fue los vidrios esparcidos por todo el piso como si algo hubiera explotado ahí, pero sin señas de nadie decidió ir al segundo piso a buscar a la chica de cabello azabache, subió las escaleras, escucho ruidos en una de las habitaciones, estaba algo oscuro pero al menos si veía masomenos, gracias a su habilidad de ser capas de ver en la noche.

Miro por la habitación, estaba la chica parada de espaldas hacia el, cuando decidió entrar escucho a la chica hablar y eso fue el motivo por el que decidió esconderse asomando su cabeza para ver que hacia la azabache, escucho la conversación sin entender ni J´ de lo que decía (solo escuchando a medias, obvio esta) escucho el ¿es aquí, no veo nada?´ Inuyasha se quedo confundido, pues no había mas que ella en la habitación y no creía que Kagome estuviera fifurufus (loca), no obvio no, alguien como ella, no creía que tuviera zafado un tornillo.

Miro como Kagome daba un golpe a la madera del piso y esta se estrellaba, vio como de el hueco sacaba un legajo color verde claro, escucho decir a la chica un claro lo que quieras, después Kagome se quedo callada por un rato y lo siguiente la escucho decir Lo haré, no te preocupes ahora ve hacia la luz el chico frunció el ceño aun mas confundido, vio un destello de luz, Kagome grito ¡oye! ¿Cómo te llamas?´ y después dijo De nada, fue un placer conocerte Akemi´ e hizo una reverencia, "a su invisible amigo".

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kagome observo el contenido del legajo y vio que afirmativamente, si, era el testamento de Akemi, su firma, la de un abogado y dos testigos, al parecer nadie lo había encontrado por mas que buscaron.

Dio la vuelta y al ver los ojos dorados que la miraba desde la puerta, dio un gritillo y retrocedió un paso, ¿desde cuando había estado ahí? Y otra pregunta ¿como diablos supo que estaba ahí?

¿D.desde cu.cuando estabas ahí? – pregunto algo nerviosa por la manera inquisitiva que la miraba

Desde que iniciaste esa extraña conversación con tu amigo invisible– respondió con la voz roca Inuyasha haciendo que Kagome sintiera una corriente pasar por su espalda y erizársele los bellos de la piel

N.no es un "amigo invisible" – Kagome levanto ambas manos haciendo como si fueran comillas con los dedos– y no debes escuchar conversaciones ajenas, es de muy mala educación en mi opinión personal, no me gusta que me espíen.

Espiar es una mala palabra… yo diría escuchar sin intención–

Creo que escuchar sin intención es cuando se escucha un fragmento, no toda la conversación de principio a fin– le reprocho con la mirada

¿A eso le llamas conversación? ¡Estabas sola! –

Sola, eso para tus ojos, esos ojos que no fueron dotados con el don de ver cosas que otros no ven– Kagome elevo la voz ofendida es que como se atrevía a decir que estaba loca, digo lo que dijo fue una gran indirecta muy directa

Me estas diciendo que vez…– el chico ni siquiera se atrevió a terminar la frase y ante ello Kagome la termino

¿Fantasmas?, ¿espíritus?, ¿almas suspendidas?, ¿almas sin descanso? ¡Pues si te digo de una vez! – La chica grito desesperada– y sabes que ¡no me importa! ¡No me importa que pienses tú, y los estupidos incrédulos que creen que son lo único en la tierra, sus estupidos cerebros mas cerrados al mundo que un animal! – la azabache paso por lado de Inuyasha y se dirigió al primer piso– ¡puedes preguntarle a Sango! Si tan… inseguro te sientes de que no existen los fantasmas, ella me a acompañado…– Kagome volteo hacia Inuyasha en cuanto estuvo en el primer piso y este se le quedo mirando– en las buenas y en las malas, puedes creer lo que quieras, pero no estoy loca– Kagome se giro para dirigirse a la puerta pero fue detenida del brazo por inuyasha que la giro para que lo mirara a la cara.

Te creo…– susurro inuyasha, Kagome lo miro con el rostro confundido– te creo – afirmo Inuyasha– y no me importa, de verdad, desde que te vi supe que eras especial, y ahora me queda todo mas claro, jamás creería que estas loca Kagome, y aunque lo estuvieras jamás podría creer que así fuera– Inuyasha a cada paso fue acercando a Kagome mas a su cuerpo, dándose calor mutuamente, sus rostros se fueron acercando lentamente entremezclando sus alientos, sintiendo su corazón latir desembocadamente, esperando el tan deseado roce entre sus labios, sintiendo como el tiempo se detenía, y todo desaparecía a su alrededor, sintiéndose el uno al otro, cada acción del otro, adorando cada movimiento que hacían, la forma en que se acercaban, estaban a a milímetros de besarse, ¡estaban a punto! cuando escucharon la puerta abrirse bruscamente, asustándolos por la imprevista visita.

Sonrojados se separaron lo mas que pudieron, evitando mirarse, Sango con cara confundida después de unos segundos capto el mensaje, había interrumpido en un momento de lo menos apropiado que pudo, se reprendió mentalmente, le había arruinado el momento a su mejor amiga, que forma de interrumpirlos ¡sip! Se llevaría la estatuilla de el momento mas vergonzoso de su vida ¡bravo Sango! (aplauso del publico) pff se odiaba en esos momentos como no estaba Miroku para echarle la culpa.

Hem… creo que nos vamos– Sango salio corriendo del incomodo momento, para subirse al auto como niña buena.

Ambos chicos siguieron a sango pero cuando iban a pasar por la puerta chocaron sus cuerpos y estos avergonzados se hicieron reverencias de disculpa, Inuyasha le señalo la puerta para que pasara primero y el la siguió.

Si, el día mas largo de toda su vida, pensó Kagome, cerro los ojos apoyando su cabeza en el respaldo soltó un sonoro suspiro, inuyasha fue muy dulce, le creyó, pero eso si… aun estaría a prueba, sonrió Kagome, el mejor DIA de su vida, bueno al principio no, pero después fue mejorando hasta tal punto de que Inuyasha la iba a besar, dios, fue sorprendente la forma en que se sintió al estar abrazada de el, el como la miraba, como CASI se besaban, su vida no podía ir mejor.

Inuyasha y Sango vieron a Kagome sobresaltarse

¿Que ocurre Kagome? – pregunto Sango preocupada

Mi… ¡¡¡mi auto!!! – La cara de Kagome se reflejaba el horror– ¡¡oh no!! ¡¡Mi auto!!¡¡El departamento!! ¡¡Las compras!!...

Si, el día mas largo de su vida…

Fin del capitulo

¡Vaya! Ufff!! ¡¡Lo termine!! Quede exhausta pero ¡¡valió la pena!! Tenia estas ideas en la mente y las escribí de repente quise que inuyasha supiera el don de kag y pues ya ven lo supo y al fin! Akemi descanso en paz, Kagome hizo el bien, encerraron al malo ;D y pues fin pss in fraganti la encontraron a Kagome, pendón por el casii beso y me van a matar por el siguiente capi que estoy por escribir por k? simplemente por que kikyo aparece! Ashh la odio, pero la necesito para entrar mas en calor la historia por supuesto……

e durado mucho con el fic, la verdad le tengo muchas esperanzas a esta historia y no quisiera decepcionarme por que como dicen entre mas alto vuele mas dolorosa la caida : S bueno espero les este gustando el fic y aclaro NO PIENSO DEJAR ESTE FIC A MEDIAS, ¡LO VOY A TERMINAR! ESA ES MI META PARA EL 2008 y hablando de eso mas vale tarde que nunca FELIZ 2008 A TODOS!! DIOS LOS BENDIGA ESTE AÑO NUEVO Y EL QUE SIGE Y EL QUE SIGE ………

Pss ahí nos vemos sayo.

Atte: Kagome 70

Dedicado a : akane/Kagome y Andrea (andreita)


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo

Decepción¿quien es ella?

Un nuevo día comenzaba, se empezaba a escuchar el bullicio, todos en la empresa Higurashi iban entrando a montones para ir a trabajar, la encargada del correo y las llamadas comenzaba su rutina de aquí para aya, sin poder parar. El guardia saludaba amablemente a los visitantes y trabajadores, el sofisticado elevador era azotado por multitudes de gente que subían y bajaban del alto edificio.

Como todas las mañanas Kagome hacia su rutina de aseo personal, tomo el celular y con el numero gravado en su memoria marco a Sango para confirmar lo que le había prometido el día de ayer después de su ataque de pánico en el auto.

Bueno... – contesto una voz femenina del otro lado del teléfono

Sango, habla Kagome necesito que me confirmes que vendrás por mi–

Por supuesto Kag, es mas ya estoy lista voy por ti, – La castaña siguió hablando mientras hacia las acciones– estoy saliendo de mi casa, me subo a mi coche, lo enciendo, piso el acelerador, ahí vamoooosss…– Kagome alzo la ceja con incredulidad

No me creo que estés diciéndome cada cosa que haces, hay sango, sango, te espero– dijo por ultimo la azabache, y después colgó el teléfono lentamente. Sip, su amiga era un caso perdido, pero aun así la quería como una hermana, pensó mientras miraba el teléfono y revolvía los ojos, aunque estuviera medio loca.

Kagome se encamino carcajeando para si misma a la cocina de su departamento, paso por la bella sala azul marino con toques dorados muy sencilla así como sus gustos y su forma de ser simple, pero con esa luz que maravillaba los ojos de quien la miraba, entro a la cocina y llego al refrigerador sacando un zumo de naranja, se dirigió al mueble de los trastes y saco un vaso de vidrio, se sirvió el jugo en el vaso y lo bebió lentamente refrescándole la garganta, haciendo que pusiera una mueca de placer.

Escucho que tocaban en la puerta, de seguro era Sango que venia para ir juntas a la oficina, pues su hermosísimo, lujoso y para rematar caro automóvil quedo prácticamente inservible, desecho. Abrió la puerta asombrándose por ver a un hombre de cabellos negros y mirada azul, y un cuerpazo debía admitir, jamás lo había visto, imagino que el era nuevo en el edificio, así que amable le sonrió.

¿Si¿le puedo ayudar en algo? – pregunto la chica, el hombre pareció salir de un trance y mirándola con una sonrisa embobada le contesto

Hem, si, lo siento si la he levantado– dijo el chico algo apenado ante la situación

No me ha levantado, – le sonrió de manera que el chico se relajo y sus mejillas se coloreaban ante la mirada chocolate de la chica– ¿en que le ayudo?

Je je es que como me estoy mudando a penas, no tiene línea mi teléfono, podría prestarme un momento el suyo–

Claro, no hay problema, pase aquí esta el teléfono– Kagome señalo la sala y el chico paso directamente hacia el teléfono, Kagome entro a la cocina, con el vaso en la mano siguió bebiendo el contenido mientras daba una mordida a un pan concha miro al desconocido en la sala, solo una barra/mesa dividía la sala de la cocina, no sabia de donde pero le resultaba muy pero muy familiar, aunque no era de su incumbencia ese joven misterioso hacia que le diera mucha curiosidad.

Escucho el timbre, presurosa y a paso apretado abrió la puerta al segundo visitante. Cuando vio aquellos ojos cafés supo que era Sango quien venia a recogerla para llevarla al trabajo.

¿Kagome estas lista? – la nombrada miro al desconocido y vio que este colgaba, Sango miro con rareza aquel hombre, se le hacia muy… familiar. Decidió no dar tanta importancia al asunto y le sonrió como si nada a Kagome y al extraño que se dirigía ahora a la puerta con una gran sonrisa ¡dios! Es que Kagome no veía lo buenorro que estaba ese muchacho, pero ahí estaba ella paradota como si en vez de ver lo que sus ojos ven o sea a un Brad Pitt pareciera que viera a a un anciano en silla de rueda, en pocas palabras no estaba sintiendo ni pío pío, mientras que a ella casi se le sale la baba ante tal monumento de hombre.

Muchas gracias…– el muchacho pregunto con su rostro el nombre de aquella mujer tan hermosa

Kagome – contesto y esta agacho la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza por la mirada impetuosa y admiración que le dedicaba el.

El muchacho sonrió ante tal acción. Kagome, un melodioso nombre, que a sus oídos era como música, como aquel juego que siempre jugaba cuando era un pequeño niño con sus hermanos y sus vecinos. Amaba ese juego, le hacia recordar viejos tiempos, tal alegres, antes de que… sacudió sus ideas y le alzo la mano a Kagome para que la estrechara como saludo.

Mucho gusto Kagome, mi nombre es Koga– sonrió de forma sincera y Kagome hizo lo mismo

Después de unos minutos de despidieron, agitando la mano Koga se despidió y entro a su apartamento. Kagome y Sango en cuanto vieron desaparecer de su vista a Koga de inmediato se apresuraron y tomaron el ascensor.

Mientras bajaban en el ascensor Kagome apoyo su cabeza en la pared suspiro aliviada y se sumergió en sus pensamientos, ese hombre… Koga le recordaba tanto a alguien…, pero con su mente a secas no supo a quien, bien… tal vez lo recordaría o tal vez no tenia gran importancia, en fin ese hombre era guapo, miro a su amiga que venia diciéndole y parlando lo bueno que estaba el tipo, en sus palabras, y lo poco que había aprovechado la situación de que alguien así. Entrara a su apartamento y que además la mirara de esa manera.

Ella sonrió apenada, era cierto, supo descifrar la mirada de aquel hombre a pesar de no era buena respecto al romance, es mas ella misma se consideraba encerrada y casi antisocial si no fuera por que siendo empresaria trataba con muchísima gente. Solo rodeada de sus amigos Miroku y Sango y además de su familia, los únicos que amaba en el mundo, los únicos que valían la pena.

A pesar de que ese… Koga le hizo sentirse extraña, no se comparaba con la mil y un sensaciones que hacia Inuyasha correr por su cuerpo, muy sin querer se había enamorado de su vicepresidente, sonrió con cara de enamorada, solo esperaba no tener una desilusión, jamás se había sentido así… y volar alto era muy peligroso para su integridad física, psicológica y emocional, pondría todo en riesgo… solo esperaría a que no cayera de la nube, y si lo hacia… rogaba que su nube no se elevara demasiado, aunque su corazón le decía que ya estaba demasiado alto y podría caer de sopetón en segundos…

**Kagome Kagome  
Kago no naka no tori wa,  
Itsu itsu deyaru.  
****Yoake to ban ni.  
Tsuru to kame ga subetta,  
Ushiro no shoumen dare.**

**Kagome Kagome  
El pájaro de dentro de la jaula  
¿Cuándo, cuándo saldrá?  
Al amanecer y al anochecer  
La grulla y la tortuga resbalaron  
¿Quién tienes detrás?**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Llegando a la oficina Sango y Kagome se separaron, la primera para buscar a Miroku, y la segunda entro a su oficina para buscar un segundo de tranquilidad en su adorado sillón a recostarse, tenia siempre esa manía, quien la conocía realmente sabia el porque se recostaba en ese sillón, por tristeza, o para simplemente reflexionar sobre algún embrollo o un problema.

Abriendo la perilla rápidamente entro, tiro su bolso en el escritorio y se recostó en el sillón, suspirando, se quedo callada, y con su brazo derecho oculto sus ojos sin importarle que se le corriera su maquillaje, al fin y al cabo siempre lo traía en el bolso si le pasaba un accidente, meneo el tobillo lastimado que estaba cubierto solo por una venda, gracias a dios que no se había fracturado, solo se le hincho y no paso a mayores y podía captar que aquella pomada hacia milagros, puesto a que no sentía tanto dolor como antes.

Kagome– la chica se paro precipitadamente al escuchar aquella voz nombrándola, sip desde aquel demonio que se le cruzo por la carretera se le ponían los pelos de punta hasta con el simple viento pasar. Al sentarse vio a la mujer, su vestimenta blanca, deslumbrando brillo celestial, la miro ahí estaba, como se lo había prometido…. Su mama.

Ma...mamá, que haces aquí– Kagome se paro de súbito, la mujer se acerco hacia ella y prosiguió en su argumento

Vine a verte, a que más hija– la chica miro los ojos de su procreadora y vio en ellos preocupación, y no solo eso, lo sentía, sentía cada sentimiento de un espíritu bueno o malo, lo sentía todo sin piedad a su corazón

¿No solo eso verdad? – la chica cambio su semblante a uno serio, sea lo que sea para preocupar a su madre así debe ser muy grave – ¡no me mientas madre¡Lo siento! Y no solo eso ¡tu mirada! Te conozco demasiado, y a mi no me ocultaras nada…

esta bien hija… – la mujer dirigió su vista a la ventana, mirando al ajetreado Tokio, jamás quiso un futuro incierto a su niña, jamás quiso verla llorar, jamás quiso ver que fuera lastimada, y ahora… esto pasaba, desde que supo el secreto de kagome supo que esto la llevaría a sufrir a ambas, a toda la gente que quería. Después de una charla exhaustiva con dios este le ordeno que lo hiciera… que se lo dijera…, que no podía evitar el golpe y que si no lo hacia este iba ser mas duro de lo que de por si era, esa traición, le dolió tanto a ella… a su esposo… y ahora kagome podría sufrir, debía decírselo o las consecuencias podrían ser mortales. – hija yo, tenia que decirte…

La puerta de la oficina se abrió precipitadamente haciendo que ambas mujeres saltaran del susto, quien entraba por la puerta era su secretaria Natsumi, quien miro la demás habitación captando que estaban solo ellas dos, y después miro a Kagome con cara de confusión.

He he, hola natsumi, llegas en un momento inapropiado– la chica frunció el ceño y miro a Kagome mas confundida, y esta ultima sonrió… algo… exagerado– ¡o.oh! es que y.yo estaba ensayando una obra de teatro– tratando de fingir se invento un guión y toda la cosa, algo exagerado– OH¿Madre que haces aquí? – Estiro la mano, como si fuera algo muy dramático– ¡no es solo eso verdad¡yo se que tienes un secreto¡Te conozco demasiado! – y como acto final hizo como si se desmayara en la alfombra con su brazo derecho en la frente, para darle tono mas melodramático.

Natsumi quedo ahí, mirando algo que ni en sueños vería, había algo raro aquí…, suspiro, bah! No importaba, de seguro Kagome volvió a tomar mucho café, se dirigió a su, aun en el suelo, jefa.

Señorita Kagome, le traigo estos documentos que me pidió y dijo que iría a revisar con el señor Taisho– con algo de disimulo, paso por a lado de la dramática de Kagome y dejo los documentos en el escritorio, viendo que Kagome no se levantaba salio lo mas rápido que pudo, casi azotando la puerta.

Ufff– Kagome suspiro mientras que seguía en el suelo– ¡vaya! Ha de creer que estoy loquita

Yo lo creo–

No lo dudo– Kagome la fulmino con la mirada, miro los papeles en el escritorio, su corazón latió presuroso, suspiro– mama, creo que nos veremos en otra ocasión, tengo que arreglar la papelería, es urgente y…

Lo se, lo se hija– la mujer la miro enternecida– cuando el amor entra por la puerta, la razón sale por la ventana

ma…mama! Que dices! – Kagome se sonrojo hasta las raíces

Soy fantasma, pero no tonta hijita– cuando la chica abrió la boca para replicar, su madre ya había desaparecido de la oficina dejándola sola con la palabra en la boca.

Ya sabría como reprender a su madre por ser algo insolente y libertina respecto a inuyasha, ya vería…, sonrió maliciosamente, y caminando lentamente hacia la puerta.

Suspiro, no sabia si por cansancio, miedo, nerviosismo o… ¡que mas da!, sentía aquellas mariposas en el estomago, sus piernas flaquear y sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban por la sangre acumulada en su rostro. Mirando sus manos camino hacia su oficina… ¿que diría¿Cómo reaccionaria?, no lo sabia. Tenia unas ganas inmensas de acabar aquel embrollo en el que se había metido, el amor, sensaciones que vivía y revivía cuando lo miraba a los ojos, cuando EL la miraba , su corazón latir desembocadamente, sintiendo como si todo el mundo la escuchara, sentir como si su corazón estuviera a punto de salir por su boca.

Miro a los alrededores, casi no había gente, de seguro estuvieran trabajando cada quien en sus cosas, a cortos pasos estaba la oficina, su destino final, el final del camino, el fin del mundo, el final de su vida, el… ¡¡ya!! Por que en vez de andar poniendo ridículos sobrenombres sobre su destino, debería de ¡entrar por esa puerta! Y arrebatarle un apasionado beso a su amado…

Bien, no más novelas y no más libros de novelas rosas, maldita sango. Miro en frente y no estaba la secretaria así que se aventuro a tocar la puerta, al ver que esta estaba entreabierta decidió dar un vistazo, al fin y al cabo era su empresa ¿no?

Lo primero que pudo divisar fue a una exuberante rubia, la vio moverse de un lado a otro moviendo su brillante cabellera y podría decir teñida cabellera. Parado cercas de ella estaba inuyasha, el, parado, cruzado de brazos con una extraña mueca en el rostro, parecía inquieto y si no lo conociera diría que muy perturbado.

Vio a la rubia alzar las manos, parecía enojada, reprochándole algo, pero por la distancia no lograba oír nada, sabia que estaba mal espiara a la gente, su madre le había inculcado ese principio, y ahora solo vio a inuyasha con aquella mujer y aquel principio salía huyendo despavorido al ver los celos entrar, celos¡dios mío¡Estaba celosa!

Regreso los ojos a la escena viendo a inuyasha y aquella desconocida…. Que estaba… ¡que rayos estaba...!

Tapándose la boca para evitar ser oída salio corriendo como si de un conejo asustado se tratase. Cuando por fin llego a su oficina cerro la puerta con candado, tratando de que nadie entrara, de que nadie la viera así, tan… destruida.

Como… como pudo hacerle eso, a ella, tanto que había confiado en el, le contó su secreto, le abrió su corazón, y a la primera vuelta, a la primera que le dio la espalda la apuñalo en lo mas profundo, en sus mejillas corrían las lagrimas que iniciaban desde sus ojos, sollozo, rompió todo a su paso, la lámpara, la mesita, los vasos y el contenedor de agua, tomando los papeles del escritorio los arrojo por toda la habitación. Traicionero, ruin, insensible, troglodita, manipulador, imbecil, retrasado, animal, bruto, estupido, engreído hipócrita!, jugo con ella, como si una estupida fuera, el no debió, ella no debió confiar en el, nadie debió.

Cayo de rodillas al suelo, dándole de puños al suelo tratando de mitigar el intenso dolor que surgía en su corazón, que tonta, en vez de sufrir, en vez de sentir ese dolor, debería de sentir odio, tener ganas de venganza, sentir un mal sentimiento, pero era todo lo contrario, sentía quebrado de corazón pero aun así no podía odiarlo, aun, aun lo amaba y eso era lo que odiaba, se odiaba a si misma, pero no a el¿Por qué¿Por qué no lo odiaba¿Seria que lo amaba mucho como para poder odiarlo?

Tonta e ilusa Kagome, aun así crees que todo se arreglara, que el te vio mientras salías corriendo de tu escondite y que tratando de que lo perdonaras vendría en seguida, derrumbaría la puerta y rogaría tu perdón, que te diría que te ama y que no puede vivir sin ti, que fue un tonto, que ella lo beso y el no le correspondió, malditas novelas, todas falsas, todas farsantes con un galán ideal, un apasionado beso y un final feliz en una boda de ensueño, eso no existía y de eso se encargaría de metérselo en la cabezota.

Fría y calculadora, no debería confiar en nadie….

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Inuyasha salio enojado de su oficina, maldiciendo a todos los que se le ponían en frente, todos huían como si un huracán los estuviera asechando, cerro los ojos y trato de contar hasta diez..., no mas bien debería contar hasta un millos setecientos mil quinientos sesenta veces, tropezó con alguien, pobre del que fuera, había escogido un muy mal día para golpearlo accidentalmente, abrió los ojos y su mirada dorada se topo con la azulada de aquel hombre.

¡Maldición¡Es que el día de hoy todo el mundo estaba en sus contra! – el otro hombre sonrió con cinismo

¿Un mal día hermanito? – el ojidorado lo tomo de la camisa alejándolo unos centímetros del suelo

¿Qué-haces-aquí? –el rostro de inuyasha no podía llegar a ser mas rojo en ese momento, su hermano le dio una patada en los bajos (si, ahí donde mas les duele) e inuyasha se retorció de dolor y sufrimiento

¡¡¡Idiota!!! – inhalando aire siguió gritando, aun sin apartar las manos de su aquellito– cuando, cuando ya no me duela, te agarrare de los (censurado) y te los voy a (censurado) ¡estupido!

¡¡Ei ei ei!! Con esa boquita besas a tu mama– el chico le saco la lengua burlonamente

Te vas a arrepentir, te aprovechas de que estoy medio inconsciente–

¿Inconsciente? – pregunto el chico confundido

¡Si! De mi aquellito– inuyasha trato de caminar, pero eso hacia que sintiera más dolor– ¡¡te voy a matar Koga!!

¡Huy! Que miedo– atrás de inuyasha estaba sango y dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda

Mis condolencias, esto va a poner TAN triste a mi amiga– dijo suspirando dándole un toque dramático, inuyasha se sonrojo y koga miro confundido a la chica hasta que al mismo tiempo hablaron

¿No te he visto? – ¡yo pregunte primero! – ¡claro¡Eres el chico(a) del apartamento!

Inuyasha los miro confundido, ya sin dolor por ahí, pero bien confundido¿como era que se conocían esos dos? Abrió la boca para preguntar pero sus palabras fueron tragadas cuando su hermano hablo.

Nos conocimos esta mañana– Koga miro a sango y la miro de manera inquisitiva– si trabajas aquí, tu amiga debe estar por aquí– Koga miro a su alrededor para ver si estaba la chica con nombre de canción

Inuyasha lo miro de forma desafiante, sango sonrió ante los celos de su compañero y ya casi amigo, Koga levanto una ceja por la cara de su hermano y Miroku… Miroku apareció de la nada…

¿Que hacen? – todos dieron un gritillo, después del susto Sango le golpeo el hombro a Miroku por causarle casi un infarto– ouch, solo preguntaba cariño

Sango se sonrojo y le dio un golpe en el hombro más fuerte que el anterior, haciendo que Miroku se quejara mas fuerte mientras se sobaba el hombro.

Ejem ejem– inuyasha carraspeo para guiar la atención de los demás hacia el– sango, koga a quien se refieren con… tu amiga… no se referirán a…

¡Inuyasha! No te he dicho hoy lo lindo que se te ve esa camiseta, el color rojo te queda de maravilla, sin olvidar tu corbata, negra preciosa, te has hecho algo en el cabello, por que como que se te ve medio…–

¡Sango¡Se refiere a Kagome! – Inuyasha la fulmino con los ojos y Koga salto

¡OH si es ella! Kagome... – el chico se quedo embobado unos segundos pero reacciono al sentir que le daban un coscorrón, lagrimitas salieron de sus ojos y miro a su adversario– ¡inuyasha¡Que te pasa!

A que te acerques a ella lobo, y te descuartizo– el ojidorado elevo su puño para señalar su amenaza y el chico de la mirada azul le miro desafiante

Que, que que… tu, perro tienes algo con mi bella Kagome? – Inuyasha no supo que responder, pero Sango se le adelanto, claro que le ayudaría a inuyasha a el lo conocía mucho mejor, y a leguas y podría jurarlo por el nombre de su preciada autora de historias rosas a que Inuyasha amaba a Kagome y viceversa.

He… ¡si! Resulta que…. – Sango pensó rápidamente hasta que se le prendió el foco, esto ayudaría a que ellos se confesaran sus sentimientos, ya convencería a Kagome…– resulta que Kagome es novia de Inuyasha

Ambos chicos, perdón, los tres chicos se quedaron con el ojo cuadrado, Koga maldiciendo su suerte ¡quería matarlo!, Inuyasha pensando que Sango estaba loca al inventar tal cosa, y miroku igual que inuyasha pensó que su chica estaba loca.

Pero sanguito… desde cuando… ¡ouch! – Sango le dio un codazo, y le cerro el ojo, haciendo que Miroku captase la idea¡ahhh! Así que su romántica cupido quería dar flechazos y estos apuntaban a inu y kag jojojo de seguro le pediría que le ayudara, así que decididamente apoyo la versión de la castaña – ¡obvio son novios! Si desde que se vieron que se les caía la baba a los dos… ¡ouch! – otro codazo miro a su chica, pero esta, apunto a Inuyasha

¡Te voy a matar! – el ojiazul de dio un golpe limpio en el rostro, haciendo que el inuyasha desprevenido cayera al suelo con muy poca gracia, y con sangre en su boca y su camisa

OH OH, de verdad, esa camisa era linda– la castaña miro al ojidorado y este no apartaba la mirada de Koga y se notaba que empezaba a enfurecerse con su hermano

¡Y era mi favorita! – inuyasha salto y regreso el puño rápidamente que dejo a todos perplejos

Mientras estos dos se peleaban y la gente se amontonaba a verlos luchar, Miroku le susurro algo al oído, sin apartar la vista entretenido con la pelea.

A mi se me hace que inuyasha sabe karate­– dijo Miroku, y Sango se inclino a su oído

Para mí que fueron a la misma clase, y se me hace que no fue solo Karate también Kun Fu, Tai Kuan Do y Origami – Miroku volteo a ver a sango muy sacado de onda

El origami es el arte en papel, no un arte marcial– Sango lo miro de forma misteriosa

Pero no te estas preguntando que si saben hacer esto, de seguro sabrán hacer una mariposa con papel daa!! – Miroku asintió bobamente

Pues claro, que menso soy – Miroku se dio una palmada en la frente como símbolo de que fue tan obvio lo que dijo su chica

El escándalo aumentaba cada vez mas, ambos estaban ensangrentados y sudados, la escena parecía más una película de Jakie chan que una escena de telenovela donde los galanes se pelean por el amor de la protagonista. Ambos fueron interrumpidos de su escena por un golpe seco de un escritorio y un carraspeo que parecía un grito, el ojidorado tenia tomado con su mano derecha la camisa de su hermano y un puño apuntando a su rostro y el ojiazul tenia el puño elevado también.

Sus atenciones se centraron a la chica que yacía sentada arriba del escritorio de su secretaria y tenia a su lado un monte de papeles, la secretaria apurada se sentó en su lugar poniendo cara como si nunca se hubiera levantado de su lugar, después de eso los empleados salieron disparados y solo quedaron inuyasha y koga en la misma pose que se tornaba cada vez mas ridícula, sango y miroku despistadamente se empezaron a desplazar pero antes de que esto sucediera, Kagome hablo.

¡Los quiero a todos en mi oficina! – Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a los cuatro, volteo a sus secretaria y de nuevo hablo– Natsumi, antes de que termine con ellos, llevas esto a la sala de conferencias por favor

Si señorita…– la secretaria se retiro con las hojas en los brazos, Kagome de un salto bajo del escritorio y dándoles la espalda se adentro en la oficina, los demás la siguieron

Entrando la pelinegra se sentó en su silla, Sango se sentó e inuyasha y Koga se pelearon por el asiento como niños chiquitos colmándole la paciencia a la chica.

¡Basta¡Miroku siéntate! – Miroku se sentó algo temeroso y los dos chicos rezongaron que por que estaban mas débiles– ¡ya! Ni que estuviera tan contenta con ustedes, parecen crios, vienen, hacen escándalo en una respetada empresa como si fuera mercado, su comportamiento es intolerable e irresponsable, una burla para la memoria de mi padre…

Kagome yo creo que…– la castaña intento hacerla recapacitar, al fin y al cabo todo empezó por su culpa

Nada de Kagome´, quiero que cada uno haga lo que tenga que hacer, y usted– refiriéndose a Koga– a que ha venido¿es usted el vecino verdad?

Si lo soy, me llamo Koga Taisho– Koga ensancho el pecho, y ella se recostó mas en la silla

¿Taisho¿Es el hermano de Inuyasha? – ahora la chica salto del asiento muy sorprendida

Para mi desgracia, y tal parece que también soy su cuñado– Kagome frunció el seño confundida, Miroku se tapo la boca para evitar reírse e inuyasha se ruborizo, cuando Kagome iba a decir algo, Sango se levanto de golpe y le tapo la boca

si, si si…. Cambiando de tema– dijo sango aun tapándole la boca y la pelinegra la fulmino con la mirada, la castaña movió los labios diciendo sígueme la corriente– Kag esos papeles que le diste a Natsumi, son los que debemos de hacer estadísticas y todo.

Hmmmmmm mm mmmm– dijo la chica

¿Qué? – dijo la castaña y la chica señalo la mano que tapaba la boca– ¡ah! Lo siento– la chica retiro la mano avergonzada y se sentó en la silla

Correcto, los papeles que vieron son los que utilizaremos para realizar las estadísticas– Kagome se levanto y los demás hicieron lo mismo– vayan a la sala de conferencia, en un momento voy

Todos empezaron a salir. Sango trato de pasar desapercibida pero antes que cruzara un pie por la puerta su plan había sido desmoronado, Kagome la llamo de una manera de espanto, iba a tener muchos problemas y esperaba que lo que había hecho (hacer creer a Koga que Inuyasha era el novio oficial de Kagome) haya valido la pena.

Bien Sango…, suéltalo– Kagome se levanto del asiento y estaba ahora de brazos cruzados frente a Sango

Bien… es que fo fefia fe fifufafa y fu fefufiefan fufos– la pelinegra alzo la ceja y Sango agacho la mirada al suelo, viendo una mancha microscópica en el suelo

Habla bien sin ninguna efe de por medio– la castaña suspiro, bien ya no había remedio

Dime¿te gusta Koga? – la pelinegra miro a su amiga confundida pero decidió contestar

Pues… no¿pero eso que tiene que ver? –

Pues Koga esta enamorado de ti…–a Kagome se le subieron los colores a la cara –… pero tu no lo quieres, y pues es mejor que crea que estas con Inuyasha ¿verdad?

Pues… pues… ¡no lo se! Yo… no quiero saber de Inuyasha–

¿Qué? Kagome, estas escuchando lo que dices – la pelinegra camino lentamente al sillón y se sentó, seguida por su mejor amiga– ¿Qué a ocurrido¿Por qué ese cambio repentino de humor?

Es… por algo que… no quiero decirte, al menos por el momento– se abrazo así misma, como manera de autoprotección y la castaña se puso aun mas confundida, algo alteraba a su amiga y lo iba a averiguar, al fin y al cabo siempre se salía con la suya, y mas si se trataba por la seguridad física y emocional de su querida amiga

¿Es por eso que mirabas así a inuyasha? – Kagome asintió, no quería hablar por el momento y menos sobre eso, ahora lo que debía hacer era terminar su proyecto con la empresa Lovely y cortar cualquier conexión sentimental con el chico de ojos dorados, y evitar un futuro sobre el y su hermano de ojos azules Koga Taisho– ¿no quieres hablar mas sobre el asunto? – Kagome agacho la cabeza– bien te comprendo, bien… vienes a ayudarnos en las estadísticas ¿verdad?

Si, y... por favor Sango… si inuyasha me habla, tu podrias…–

¿Evitarlo? – la pelinegra asintió y su amiga suspiro, iban por mal camino– bien, pero no podrás evitarlo para siempre¿lo sabes verdad?

Lo se, pero por el momento no quiero hablar con el–

Esta bien amiga, te ayudare– su amiga no solía huir de las situaciones, y eso era lo mas raro del asunto, su amiga fuerte y decida, parecía un cachorro desvalido frente a lo que le estaba sucediendo, y eso hasta le asustaba a si misma, miro la ventana y dejo vagar sus pensamientos……

"Kagome¿Qué te esta pasando? Es que acaso… ¿fueron tantos golpes en la vida que ya no soportas mas?"

FIN DEL CAPITULO 4

Ooohhhhh arigatooooooo!!!!!!!

Por favor animense a escribirme un review que les cuesta presionar GO´

Bueno este capi va dedicado de ademas de ustedes, a mi misma ¿Por qué?...

Por que yo si me leo ¬¬ hahahha no se crean, es ke!!!! Tomorrow is my birthday

Una tarde del 9 de Marzo del 1991 naci, ahhhhhh xD hasta en la tarde por que no me queria levantar jajja

Buenop ahí les dejo el fic como 2 hojas de word mas cortas pues ya tenia ganas de actualizar


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Capitulo 5

Ya había pasado un mes desde el día en que Kagome vio a Inuyasha besarse con aquella mujer, ¿Cómo marchaban las cosas?, Kagome evitaba al chico de ojos dorados, Inuyasha no sabia lo que ocurría con Kagome, había tratado de charlar con ella pero siempre algo o alguien le cerraba el camino o simplemente la chica cambiaba conversaciones a charlas de trabajo, evitándole así el poder conocerla mas profundamente, odiaba que la chica lo alejara, odiaba que no supiera el por que, odiaba que cuando el la mira no vea ese brillo que tenia como cuando antes de ese día… ese día, ¿seria a caso que…?.

No, no podría ser cierto, si no el lo sabría, sabría que lo vio, suspiro y se dejo caer en la silla aliviando su tenso cuerpo, dios, por que tenia que aparecer ella cuando todo estaba tan bien, cuando estaba a punto de… de… besar a Kagome al día siguiente aparece Tsubaki y arruina todo…, la tranquilidad que tanto costo alcanzarla después de 3 años de sufrimiento, sadomasoquismo, gracias a ella…, hizo una mueca de desagrado al recordar lo que había pasado hace un mes exactamente.

Flash Back --

El chico tenia la mente perdida ante el recuerdo de lo sucedido el día anterior, sonrió a si mismo bobamente al recordar lo cercas que estuvo de besar a su bella Kagome, miro la puerta y trato de imaginar el como se comportaría con ella al verla después de lo sucedido, por supuesto seria mas sensible con ella, y claro que trataría de cobrarle ese casi beso de eso estaba seguro, y otra cosa de lo que estaba seguro era de que jamás dejaría escapar a Kagome, ya no imaginaba una vida sin ella a su lado.

Sus sueños fueron interrumpidos por un azote de la puerta, se paro y se dirigió a esta, una chica de cabello rubio, ese rostro, era ella, de nuevo ella…

¡Señorita!, ¡no puede entrar sin autorización! – la secretaria jalo del brazo a la mujer y esta casi cae pero fue muy hábil y se apoyo sobre la otra– ¡señor Taisho esta mujer a entrado por su cuenta!,¡no pude detenerla!

El chico de ojos dorados miro fríamente a la mujer que hacia medio año no había visto, al menos no personalmente.

Hola, Inuyasha– la mujer miro de arriba abajo al chico con un dejo de descaro y la voz sensual, bueno una voz realmente falsa, y apenas Inuyasha se daba cuenta de ello, lo falsa que era ella– veo que estas realmente…. Bien

No gracias a ti– el chico miro a la mujer que quedo pasmada ante la actitud negativa de Inuyasha hacia ella, jamás la había tratado así, siempre… absolutamente siempre la recibía con los brazos abiertos y pasionales carisias, que fue lo que cambio al chico, bien, suspiro, en pocos minutos lo tendría bajo su mando y esta vez para siempre, venia bien decidida a reconquistarlo y ser una pareja por siempre. – Yoko, gracias de ahora me encargo yo, ve a tomar tu descanso– la secretaria salio, esa mujer le daba mala espina pensó la secretaria, se lo contaría a Natsumi a ver que opina de esto.

Bien, que quieres aquí Kikyo – el chico la miro de una forma que hizo que la rubia temblara

La chica de ojos castaño se acerco al chico y trato de abrazarlo, pero fue sostenida antes de lograr su objetivo, la mujer miro asombrada la actitud del hombre que amaba mas que a su vida, jamás de había comportado así, que era lo que le ocurría. Usualmente era el quien venia a ella a rogar que regresaran, después de tanto tiempo separados, se dio la oportunidad de pensar, ¿Inuyasha era el indicado?, después de ese tiempo su respuesta fue un si, Inuyasha es y será siempre suyo, y viceversa.

Venia muy decidida a unir su vida para siempre con el, y esta vez jamás se volverían a separar. Pero.., ¿Qué ocurría ahora con el?, ¿Por qué no se ponía nada feliz en verla?, ¿Por qué la rechazaba?, es que… ¿habría otra mujer?, mas le valía que no, Inuyasha era solamente suyo y a la que se atreviera siquiera acercarse a el le cortaría la garganta.

¿Qué te ocurre cariño? – Kikyo trato de entrecortar la distancia pero le fue muy difícil pues Inuyasha la evito– vamos, estas muy extraño…

¿Extraño?, por dios Kikyo ¿ahora que quieres de mi?, ¿jugar de nuevo? – el chico se movió de un lado a otro hasta finalmente sentarse sobre el escritorio haciendo que los lápices resbalaran y quedaran en el olvido en el suelo.

¿Jugar contigo?, claro que no– la mujer se movió de un lado a otro, reprochándole su comportamiento, su rechazo, jamás pensó que Inuyasha la recibiría de esta manera tan poco ortodoxa

¡Por favor Kikyo!, entonces ¿Cómo llamas a esto que me haces siempre? – Kikyo se acerco meneando su exuberante cabellera y decidió contestar la pregunta del chico, mas bien, en su mayor parte reproche que pregunta.

La mujer miro a inuyasha y lentamente se acerco a el, haciendo que el chico retrocediera hasta topar con el escritorio, evitando así su escapatoria; Kikyo sonrió victoriosa al ver a su presa sin salida, se acercó lentamente rozando sus labios con los de Inuyasha, esté de piedra, en cuanto se dio cuenta de la situación, la aparto bruscamente

¿¡Como te atreves!? –el chico limpios sus labios con su traje azul marino y la empujo a hasta la puerta– ¡no quiero volver a verte, me oíste! – cerro la puerta y hecho candado

Afuera la agitada mujer gritaba endemoniada, así Inuyasha la escucharía

¡Hay una mujer!, ¿verdad?, ¡esa se va a arrepentir de haber puesto sus ojos en ti! –después dio un golpe a la puerta lastimándose el pie gracias a sus zapatos de tacón; arrastrando el pie lastimado se retiro del lugar dejando a un chico muy extrañado

Fin Flash Back --

Desde entonces no había visto a Kikyo y eso era una mala señal, algo planeaba aquella bruja, y dentro de si sabia que tanto el, como Kagome saldrían lastimados, y eso hacia que no estuviera tranquilo.

Ya había decidido, quería a Kagome, tal vez mucho más de lo que jamás había sentido, suspiro, tal vez todo se aclararía y podrían ser felices, el y la chica que ve fantasmas.

&

¡He dicho que no! –

Vamos…. Es solo una ayudadita, – la castaña miro con ojos de perrito a su mejor amiga – ¡pooor faaavooor!!

Kagome supuso que tal vez ayudarla en eso no la metería en problemas, y además… ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez en la que su amiga y ella se metían en problemas así?... claro desde la preparatoria, eran las chicas rebeldes y tal vez eso nunca cambiaria, aunque fueran mas rucas (viejas) que los The Rolling Stones.

Bien…– suspiro ya resignada– pero… si nos descubren…

Lo se… lo se…–levantando una mano como juramento– juro solemnemente si nos descubren…. Hemm todas las consecuencias yo las cargare

Bien, hoy en la noche, se que saldrá, así que… podremos hacerlo, es presa fácil– dijo la chica azabache de una forma en que a su amiga se le erizo la piel, ¡había creado un monstruo!.

&

Inuyasha al fin había decidido salir de la oficina, a lo lejos vio a Miroku con cara de "¿Qué pasa?" así que se fue a reunir con su ya considerado amigo.

¿Qué pasa Miroku? – El ojiazul miro a todos lados como si estuviera alguien espiándolos, Inuyasha solo alzo la ceja y se cruzo de brazos – con que andas algo paranoico últimamente ¿he? – Miroku lo fulmino con la mirada

¡¡No!! Es que my girlfriend, anda que ni los perros a un kilómetro de distancia la aguantan– Miroku rolo los ojos– es que anda con unas ideas… que si le soy infiel… que si esto y lo otro…

Y Miroku ¿eres infiel? – dijo el chico con ojo de inspección

¡¡La burra al trigo!! Soy mas fiel que un perro ¡te lo juro!, amo a mi sanguito con todo mi corazón…– añadió con tono soñador y romántico

Si que sango te pego los pies en la tierra ¿he?, – Inuyasha le rodeo con un brazo a su amigo– cupido casi te manda hasta México de un flechazo amigo

ja-ja-ja muy gracioso, y tu a que horas con Kag, no veo que le des a la cosecha– Miroku le dio un codazo haciendo que Inuyasha se apartara del dolor

pues mira que creo que Kagome esta huyendo de mi– dijo en dejo triste

que raro.., la verdad pensé que le encantabas a Kagome, pues que raro… bueno, feo no estas.. – Inuyasha le dio una mirada asesina y Miroku se aparto unos centímetros mas por su seguridad– estaba jugando hermano

que miedoso– susurro el chico, en ese instante apareció Sango, cuando inuyasha volteo a ver a Miroku el ya no estaba– si, muy miedoso

pss pss– el chico de ojos dorados fijo su vista por todos lados, ¿era su imaginación o se andaba desinflando por ahí un globo? – pss pss, ¡hermano! ¡brother!, ¡aquí, aquí estoy!

Inuyasha volteo a mirar un arbusto y vio a Miroku escondido tras estos, Inuyasha volteo los ojos y se dirigió a donde estaba "escondiéndose" de su "depredador", pues así se sentía Miroku, un indefenso, inocente y tierno cachorrito, aunque de inocente no tiene nada pero bien que rimaba con indecente y eso si que lo era.

¿Que haces Houshi? –

Shhh que nos va a escuchar– Miroku estaba medio inclinado y hablando en susurros, cuando vio que Inuyasha no se agachaba ni un centímetro lo jalo de la camisa

¡Oye! –Inuyasha gruño

¡Perdón! Es que tenia que esconderte…– la cara de Miroku hizo que Inuyasha soltara una carcajada

¿Le tienes miedo a una chica? – Miroku contesto ofendido

Es que no es solo una chica, ¡ella es sango! – el chico de ojos dorados hizo una cara como si se estuviera reprimiendo así mismo

¡Eres hombre muerto! – Miroku se cruzo de brazos

¡Que pronostico tan acertado, Walter mercado! –

Ya, ya, yo no tengo la culpa de que le hayas sido infiel a sango…– Inuyasha chaqueo la lengua

¡que no le he sido infiel!, y sango algo trama y si algo trama sango, Kagome esta involucrada y si Kagome esta involucrada, esto es muy malo… ¡OH dios! Las gemelas olsen van por su venganza en su nueva película– Miroku alzo las manos como si hiciera el titular de la película – _"gemelas asesinas",_ mucha sannngreee, ¡muchaaa! Y toda es mia…

Tranquilo Miroku, ¿que podrían hacerte?, son dos inofensivas chicas –

¿Qué no podrían hacerme?, esa es la pregunta, seguro que cando me agache a recoger el jabón, ¡¡me van a enterrar el puñal!! (no me entiendan mal ¬¬, puñal de cuchillo)– Miroku comenzó a morderse las uñas e Inuyasha golpeo sus manos

Miroku solo hay en ti malas mañas– suspiro el chico ojidorado– bueno, la verdad no creo que te hagan algo, y además hoy vas a salir ¿recuerdas?, vas a visitar a tu madre

Bien... ¡Bien! Manda a tu amigo al campo de batalla sin armas, ¡pero escúchame! ¡Escúchame bien!, ¡que esto lo cargue tu conciencia! – y se fue haciendo una salida melodramática, Inuyasha rolo los ojos y siguió su camino

&

ya era de noche, a fueras de una casa y para ser específicos de Miroku´ se encontraban dentro del coche reconstruido de Kagome, la chica mencionada y su mejor amiga sango, ambas con malas intenciones de irrumpir en el pervertido mundo de Miroku

Kagome no se veía segura de querer ir, ¿y que tal que si las cachaban?, lo mas seguro es que creyeran que estaban robando y eso hacia que quisiera salir huyendo, ¡rayos! En que diablos se había metido.

Sango ¿estas segura de querer hacer esto? – pregunto con cara de desconcierto

Si– miro a su amiga, parecía indecisa– pero… si no quieres solo voy yo

¡No!, esta bien…, en las buenas y en las malas, hasta que la muerte nos separe…–

Acepto– termino por decir sango con un dejo de burla

¡Sango! Estoy hablando enserio…–

Bien, bien… manos a la obra– sango fue la primera en bajar del coche seguida de su amiga

Cuando llegaron a la puerta, se dieron cuenta de algo, ¡las llaves!, ambas se golpearon la frente, su auto masoquismo no duro por mucho, a Sango se le prendió el foco enseguida; en la maceta rebusco algo.., Kagome solo miraba curiosa, ¡bingo!, de la maceta saco una llave escondida

¡Como lo supiese, no me digas que..! – una idea se formulo en la mente de Kagome, sango y Miroku compartieron muuuchooo

¡No es lo que piensas!, – dijo la sonrojada Sango ante la idea que se había formado en la cabeza de su amiga– hay es que... ¡Por dios!, Miroku es ¡tan! Predecible– ambas se rieron

En cuanto se pudieron calmar Sango abrió la puerta de madera color caoba con la llave recién salida de la maceta. En cuanto estuvieron adentro cerraron la puerta tras de ellas y caminaron hasta las escaleras a oscuras solo siendo iluminadas por la bella luna.

Sango, no es por entrometerme ni nada, pero, ¿Por qué no confías en Miroku? –

Vamos Kagome, tantos años de pervertido no se le quitaran solo por que si– Sango miro a todos lados en cuanto llegaron a la habitación de Miroku, ambas rebuscaron tratando de no mover mucho las cosas para que Miroku no se diera cuenta– y cuéntame Kagome, ¿como te esta yendo con Inuyasha?

OH, como miel sobre hojuelas– dijo con sarcasmo la pelinegra– ¡al demonio!

No digas esas cosas Kag– la chica negó con la cabeza en desapruebo–¿Qué ha sucedido ahora?

Digamos que su noviecita me vino a buscar– menciono la chica distraídamente, y después con cara de asco al descubrir la colección de películas para adulto de Miroku

¡¿Qué?!, ¡y no pensabas contarme pequeña del demonio! – Sango volteo su cara con indignación y Kagome rolo los ojos

Ahora mira quien utiliza ese vocabulario–

No me cambies el tema– la castaña la fulmino con la mirada– ¿Qué te dijo?

Pues menciono algo como… ¡no te atrevas a acercarte a Inuyasha! Y un… ¡ o te voy a hacer la vida imposible el resto de tu miserable vida! – la chica lo dijo con tono de desinterés, como si lo tomara a la ligera

Ósea que estaba "marcando su territorio" la muy bitch–

¡Sango! –

¡Que!, ¡me sacan de quicio las mujeres así…!–Sango miro a Kagome fijamente – un consejo Kagome…, no te dejes intimar por esa tipa, yo se, siento que… tu e Inuyasha están hechos el uno para el otro

Realmente, no lo se…, y me da miedo Sango, creo que… le tengo miedo a la felicidad, a ser feliz y después caer sin remedio de la nube – Kagome bajo la mirada y prosiguió en su argumento– mi vida ya es de por si muy complicada, como para agregarle mas drama.

Bueno, dale tiempo al tiempo Kag. Pero de mientras… ¿me dejas vender tu historia a la televisora para hacer una novela? –

¡Sango!, mi vida no es una novela– Kagome se recostó en el colchón de Miroku, pero de inmediato salto de el– giu, que asco… me recosté en un colchón en donde no se que a ocurrido noches muuuuchas noches anteriores, lejos… lejísimos de el día en que empezaron a andar como pareja hee.. Que conste en la biografía que va a sacar Miroku a la venta

Numero uno: tu vida _parece_ una novela, numero dos: tal parece que padezco de histeria paranoica por que aquí no hay pruebas de una infidelidad y numero tres: ¿una biografía?, parece que tengo amigos que van a ser famosos, eso significa ¡objetos gratis! – Sango salto de emoción en su falsa felicidad

En cuanto ya pararon de buscar ambas dejaron las cosas en su lugar, esta bien que Miroku a veces es algo… estupido pero no llegaba a tales extremos de no darse cuenta que un video llamado_ "chicas calientes" _estaba fuera de la sección preferida o como debía llamarse bien nice… la zona VIP.

&

hogar, dulce hogar– la chica lanzo las llaves y se dejo caer en el sillón

Kagome estas segura que no te molesta que me quede aquí–

Todo lo contrario amiga– mientras estaba acostada Sango fue a la cocina a cocinar algo de cenar y Kagome saco su celular del pantalón color negro por que obviamente por que acababan de llegar de su gran misión.

Miro con el corazón en la garganta los mensajes y llamadas perdidas era de nuevo _el, _Inuyasha. se sentó en el sillón y miro el contestador de su casa había cinco mensajes; su amiga Sango vio como estaba viendo el teléfono así que aparto la vista enseguida.

Vamos te ayudo a cocinar–

La castaña noto el cambio de voz y la mirada de la pelinegra, tenia mucho que arreglar y no le iba a salir todo a la primera pero de que lo haría lo haría.

&

¡.Kagome.!

De nuevo despertó sudorosa y cansada, otra vez una de sus pesadillas´ , abrazo a su amiga y comenzó a llorar mientras era consolada con pequeñas caricias en su cabello y susurros de aliento.

Tranquila Kagome, solo fue un sueño– y como ella queria que tan solo fuera un sueño

&

Star Wars–

Claro que no, obviamente es volver al futuro– dijo el ojimorado

Te digo que es mas popular Star Wars– Inuyasha presiono el número de piso y cuando se iba a cerrar esto fue evitado por alguien– Kagome

En cuanto se miraron sintieron una reacción diferente, sentir como el corazón late desembocado y como en el estomago volaban esas mariposas insistentes en que les pusieran atención, la nerviosa Kagome entro al elevador y ahora evitando en todo momento mirar a los ojos al autor de sus emociones dándole la espalda. Su amiga miro las mejillas enrojecidas de Kagome y el rostro del muchacho casi con la misma reacción de la pelinegra, sonrió disimuladamente y así comenzaron a subir…

Te digo que es volver al futur…– ouch su Sanguito le había dado un codazo en el estomago

&

La chica estaba en su oficina con el codo apoyado en el escritorio dándole un lugar de apoyo para que la mejilla estuviera en su mano. Miraba el reloj, como si estuviera esperando a que se detuviera aunque fuera solo un momento, que dejara de escuchar esos ruidos de afuera y que fuera borrada de la faz de la tierra.

Escucho la puerta abrirse y luego el sonido de cerrarse, pero no despego su mirada del reloj, ni siquiera se movió de posición. Sabia quien era, lo sabia muy bien…

¿Qué deseas Inuyasha? – dijo sin mucho animo y prosiguió mientras que la frase se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza " no confíes en nadie, pero sobre todo no confíes en _el _" – ¿o solo vienes a molestar?

Que fria Kagome, pero yo se…– se estiro arriba del escritorio y tomo la barbilla de la chica, para que ella lo viera a los ojos, y siguió hablando– pero yo se…

¿tu sabes? –

yo se.. que esto tan solo es una mascara, una mascara para ocultar tu debilidad– el chico comenzó a rozar su nariz con la de ella

ella estaba nerviosa, pero como siempre, lo trato de ocultarlo bajo la mascara de la indiferencia y su dejo de burla…

¡oh si!, ahora resulta que Kagome cae rendida ante los efectos seductores del gran Taisho – la azabache se alejo de el, se levanto del asiento y a empujones trato de sacar a Inuyasha de la oficina.

Pero el nombrado, era mucho mas fuerte, y Kagome al ver que no tenia progresos empujando a Inuyasha por que obviamente era mucho mas fuerte y sin evitar aceptar que muy musculoso.¡vaya! otra vez saliéndose de contexto… como el podría lograr que cuando estaba totalmente furiosa en segundos lo admire y no pueda evitar mirarlo de reojo.

Ante la mirada engreída del ojidorado, se decidió así misma que nunca se lo diría… que jamás le diría lo hermoso que creía que era, por que podría ganarse en boleto para viajar a la ciudad de engrilandia habitantes… solo Inuyasha.

Se alejo lo mas posible de Inuyasha, pero el se acercaba mas y mas hasta dejarla acorralada entre el y la pared; la chica entro en pánico y con sus manos trato de alejarlo, no ayudaba en nada que sus manos tocaran los músculos de su pecho, pero no tenia opción… si quitaba las manos de ahí, se podría acercar mas y no quería que eso ocurriese.

Kagome, ¿por que huyes de mi? –el chico se acerco mas a ella, a tal punto que sus caras estaban a centímetros de unirse– ¿Qué e hecho para que me desprecies?

La pregunta que hizo Inuyasha hizo que volviera a la realidad el por que´ estaba alejándose de el…, recordó una técnica que había visto en Sango cando no quería que un hombre la molestara, tal vez así Inuyasha aprendería la lección y la dejara en paz

Inuyasha, yo no me alejo de ti…–la chica removió sus manos y rodeo el cuello del chico y pego sus pechos en el musculoso Inuyasha, haciendo una reacción lógica en el, Kagome "pestaño" un par de veces en signo de coquetería y fue acercando su rostro– al contrario… quiero estar muy cercas de ti– en cuanto vio que el ojidorado habia caido golpeo sus partes "nobles" y se retiro lo mas que pudo hacia la puerta

Kagome! Ouch duele, duele, duele! – el chico se retorció del dolor en el suelo

Lo se, por eso lo hice– Kagome le saco la lengua y muy orgullosa salio de la oficina dejandolo solo, cuando iba caminando para ir con su amiga se dijo a si misma, tratando que las cosas que le sucedían no le mortificaran– " no confíes en nadie, pero sobre todo, no confíes en _el _"

&

¿Esta seguro amo? – dijo el atormentado demonio que no podía estar mas arrodillado pues su cabeza tocaba el suelo, aunque su baja estatura podría permitírselo, era una reverencia exagerada

Te puedes callar Jaken, te lo eh dicho muchas veces, yo se como juego mis cartas, y esa niña no me ganara– con los ojos llenos de ira y su cabello negro como la noche, miraba a su alrededor, fuego, desdicha y castigos

Amo Naraku, hemos hecho lo que nos pidió–

Muy bien Kagura, ¿Dónde esta Kanna? –

Vigilando los movimientos de la humana, al parecer sigue salvando almas, pero en su vida personal esta sufriendo, sobre todo por un hombre llamado Inuyasha

Al parecer todo esta progresando muy bien, gracias a ese hombre hay que hacerla sufrir– Naraku sonrió con maldad y miro a Jaken– Jaken!

¿eh? ¿si señor? –

Ataquen a la humana, ah si… ¡no quiero imprevistos!, ¡y saben a lo que me refiero!, ese ángel…–

Si amo– Jaken corrió pero se tropezó con una roca, Kagura y Naraku giraron los ojos– lo siento amito–y asi salio corriendo ahora sin tropezar

Kagura, tu te encargaras de vigilar a Inuyasha, también lo atacaremos a el, pero por el momento nos centraremos en hacerle daño emocional y físico a Kagome–

Si amo–la mujer saco la pluma y la transformo de tamaño para irse volando

No te salvaras Higurashi Kagome, aunque tu ángel te haya salvado de una– Naraku comenzó a reírse, le haría la vida imposible a la chiquilla esa

-- Fin del capitulo 5

por fin… ya me habia tardado mil años en subir capi… y debo decir que me siento feliz -

espero les guste este capi!!

Tambien lee este fic en s g t e a m . c o m / f o r o quita los espacios entre las letras, el nombre de mi nick es Kagome 70 al igual que lo soy aki y solamente vayan a fanfics y fan arts y la seccion de **fics en proceso **okis y solamente e publicado médium ahí, por ke sip xDD

Besos y cariños Kagome 70

ugh gracias nadja chan! xD fuiste la unika en la red que me felicito buaaa xDD /algo atrazado?, te respondo atrazada xDD jajja graxx!! miles besos/

sigan leyendo mi ficc xDD


End file.
